Tied up in Red
by calikocat
Summary: Summer is over and its time for school at Hellmouth High once more. It's their senior year and they're stronger than ever, but what sort of madness will the Pack face this year? Part of the Our Roots Run Deep series. Follows Knight's Lament, Diagnosis Sane, and Hello Jono. Multiple crossover.
1. Prologue

Tied Up in Red

calikocat

Prologue

word count: 1661

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, Diagnosis Murder and Martial Law do not belong to me. No money is being made from this.

A/N: Gretta is fashioned after a character named Lina Lamont. ^^ No, I don't own her either (Lamont).

XXX

Having a bunch of American teenagers underfoot for an entire summer had changed a few things. For starters the shop had a strictly American themed menu a couple days a week. All of the kids had contributed to it...except for Buffy and Cordelia. Xander had insisted that both girls be kept far, far away from the kitchen...any kitchen. Yusuke and Keiko had been amused and assumed Xander had been exaggerating.

That is until Buffy accidentally poisoned Kurama; but that had been the only bad thing that had happened. And Kurama was well enough the next day; Hiei, of course, found the entire thing hilarious.

Keiko's weight leaning into his side brought Yusuke out of his musings. "What are you thinking about?"

"Buffy's lack of skills in the kitchen."

She frowned. "That shouldn't make you smile."

He shrugged; knowing he didn't look or feel the least bit repentant. "I never expected any one to cook that badly...and it's Kurama's fault for eating it. Xander warned him."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Do you think Xander is still upset with him? He pretty much avoided Kurama the entire time he was here."

"I can't really blame him Keiko. If there's one thing I've learned about Xander...it's that he's used to being on his own. He's not used to being taken care of or coddled. You saw how he was with...his pack."

Her smile was fond as she nodded. "He was the one taking care of everyone else...but there is something you didn't notice."

"What?"

"He let Cordy-chan take care of him."

"Actually I noticed that...what I want to know...is why he chose a vampire over Kurama."

Keiko made a sound that was some hybrid of a snort and a giggle. "Cordy-chan said Xander acted different with him, Spike, the vampire. Whatever the reason...Spike didn't treat him like something delicate and easily broken." Her smile became mischievous. "Besides, Xander didn't just choose the vampire over Kurama...he chose Cordy-chan and the vampire over Kurama. She also said she enjoyed watching them together."

"Ugh. I seriously do not need to be thinking about my little brother having sex with...anyone really." He turned and put his hands over her stomach. The baby inside gave him a kick. "I'd rather think about this. I can't wait to meet the little guy."

"Or girl."

He nodded. "Or girl."

xxx

"We're really going into a demon bar?" Buffy asked.

"Well yeah, I told Lorne we'd come back for those non-alcoholic drinks."

Cordelia parked her car and turned off the engine. "Are we going to have our fortunes' told or whatever?"

"What, he does parlor tricks too?"

Xander shook his head. "No, he reads auras and destinies...and that might not be a good idea."

They all unbuckled and Cordelia gave him a little frown as did Buffy and Willow from the back seat. "Why?"

"Spoilers." He let that set in their minds for a second before adding. "Do you really want to spend all your time worrying about a possible future?"

"Point."

"Let's go see Lorne."

Lorne greeted them like family when they got passed security; the demon hadn't commented on their weapons and bowed respectfully to them when he handed the receipt to Xander. Lorne's display however garnered quite a bit of attention. "Hello my pretties, it's been a long dry spell since something as lovely as you walked into my place." Lorne bowed over Xander's hand and kissed his ring. "Your Majesty." He spotted the ring on Cordelia's hand. "And you've made it official with your girl. Welcome back Princess." He kissed her ring as well and then kissed Willow's cheek before giving Buffy a little bow. "I hope you're here for that rain check."

"You bet."

"Lorne!" A high pitched shrill voice called his name and a tall platinum blond with blue skin wearing a roaring 20s flapper dress sidled up to him. "You said you'd listen to me sing."

"I will precious; as soon as I take care of my very special VIPs."

"VIPs?" She eyed them skeptically.

"Gretta, I want you to meet Xander, King Urameshi's little brother, and his princess, Cordy. The cute redhead is a Miko, and this lovely is none other than the Slayer."

Gretta gave them wide eyes before she curtsied. "My photographer is here...do you mind if we get some shots your majesties?"

Cordelia looked at him and Xander shrugged. "Why not?"

Lorne smiled. "Splendid. Hey Davey! A round of non-alcoholics for table three!" He lead them to their seats and waited with them while Gretta went to find her photographer. "Are you in town long?"

"Nah, we're just passing through; visiting some friends before heading back to the Hellmouth for school."

"Say cheese!" Gretta smiled at them; her photographer beside her.

Cordelia leaned into him and they smiled for the camera; their rings reflected in the flash.

xxx

"Thank you for this. For telling me all that you can. Would you like some more ham?" Joyce asked.

Marshal burped. _No thank you, I'm full._ _I do have a question though._

"About what?"

_Can I come to Thanksgiving again this year?_

"You really liked the turkey didn't you?"

_Yep. I never told Xander you gave it to me. He still thinks I stole it._

Joyce smiled at him and laughed.

xxx

Willow peered around them curiously at their current location. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

He sighed. "Yes, I've been here before."

"Yeah, but that was at night, and you were in police custody and under duress."

"Thanks for reminding me Cor."

"Is that Dr. Sloan?"

"Yep. Hey, Doc!"

Mark Sloan paused and then waved at them before walking toward them. "You're just in time. We're getting ready to meet Steve at a Police Charity event. Come on."

"Hurry Mark, we're going to be late!" Jesse nodded to Xander. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, what sort of charity event?"

xxx

"A Martial Arts demonstration?" Willow asked as they followed Mark and Jesse into the crowd.

Cordelia seemed to be of a similar mind set. "Who has a charity event like this, I mean really. Aren't charity events like evening galas or something like that?"

Buffy shrugged. "Could be fun." She pointed as a woman did a few flips across the platform for the audience. "See."

Cordelia remained unimpressed. "So? We see vampires do that sort of stuff all the time. Heck even I can flip."

"You can do a lot more than flip after all that training." Xander grinned.

"True."

They eventually met up with Steve who showed them around; playing tour guide. They watched the performances with some awe. Especially when a woman named Grace, Sammo's student, did her part on the platform.

"She's good."

Xander nodded in agreement with Buffy. "Agreed. Very good."

"There you are." They turned to see Louis. "I was hoping you'd make it. There's an open slot for amateurs and special guests. You two up for it?"

"Yeah." Willow nodded. "You can show the cops how it's done."

Buffy hesitated. "I don't know."

"Your training clothes are in my car." Cordelia gave Xander a look; she clearly wanted him to show off a bit.

He gave a sigh and a shrug. "Why not?"

Less than ten minutes later Xander and Buffy were in their training GIs and following Louis and Sammo to the ready area. Louis approached a blond man and greeted him casually. "Hey David. I found a couple of amateurs."

The man looked at them skeptically. "You're kidding right? That guy will break that little girl." Xander just grinned as Buffy ground her teeth a bit.

Louis gave him a very amused smile. "Trust me, my friend. The little girl is not to be underestimated."

David shrugged. "I'll introduce them but we're not liable if you get hurt."

Buffy grinned; her humor not reaching her eyes. "I'll be fine."

He got their information from Louis and then headed up to the platform with his microphone. "Our next guests are from a little town not far from LA. Please welcome Buffy Summers and Xander Harris from Sunnydale!"

Xander and Buffy stepped onto platform and bowed to one another; it was a familiar action. One they had repeated several times over the summer during their training. And as in their training the world went away. Oh they were still perfectly aware of the crowd and their surroundings but their focus was on one another.

It wasn't even a real sparring match really, more of a dance. They had sparred together so much over the summer that they were familiar with one another's moves. With just a glance, or a twitch in a certain direction, Xander could tell when Buffy was going to round house and Buffy could tell when he was going to drop kick.

What really got the crowd and amazed them...was their absolute silence as they attacked one another, not making a sound as they hit, blocked, dodged and all but danced on the platform. When they finished they bowed again. And the crowd erupted into cheers and clapping.

xxx

When they got back to Sunnydale they dropped off Willow first and then Buffy. Then Xander told Cordelia to drive to Red Fern Park; she gave him an odd look but did.

"Why are we here?"

"Just follow me." They got out of the car and he took her hand and they walked toward the maple. The daisies were in bloom as they always were.

"Xander?"

"This is Jesse's grave."

Her grip tightened on his hand. "Thank you. For bringing me here. It means a lot."

He gave her a sad smile. "Love you."

"I love you too."

XXX


	2. Zombies on Your Lawn

Tied Up in Red

calikocat

Chapter One: Zombies on your Lawn

Word count: 6,020

XXX

The house was quiet. His parents were still on vacation. His older brothers were back at college. It was just him...and Larry. Larry whose mind was wandering and definitely not on the things Kyle was doing to his chest.

"What do you think will happen this year?"

Kyle looked up at Larry before gently nipping at a particularly sensitive nub. "The usual. Chaos. Craziness. Vampires."

"You think we'll have a show down with the mayor?"

Kyle gently thumped his forehead on his lover's chest. "It depends on whatever endgame he's working toward." He peeked at Larry with a small glare. "Are you done being introspective?"

Larry nodded; his eyes sharpening. "Why?"

Kyle's glare had turned to a pout. "Because I'm trying to have sex with you and you're not paying attention."

Larry rolled his eyes before flipping them so that his body covered Kyle's. "Sorry. I'll pay attention this time."

"Good."

xxx

Buffy peeked into her mother's room just as Joyce was hanging some artwork on the wall. "Hey."

Her mother jumped a bit before turning. "Oh, hey."

"I'm going out for a while, feeling a little restless before the first day of school."

"Oh, okay...will you be slaying?"

"Only if I catch a vampire or a demon hurting someone then I will. Mostly we thought we'd check on Giles and Ms. Calendar. It's got to be hard for him; her not remembering him."

"Yes...I can't imagine what he's going through." She bit her lip and gave Buffy a worried look. "You'll be careful?"

Buffy nodded and gave her small smile. "I will."

Joyce pulled her close to hug her. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too..." Her eyes landed on the mask her mother had just put up. "What exactly is that ugliness on your wall?"

Joyce pulled away with a roll of her eyes. "You have no appreciation for primitive art. It's Nigerian. I like it."

"Okay...must be a cultural age gap thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Cute. Have fun."

xxx

She hadn't really known what to say to him, before he left, or after he got back. Her son was a mystery to her...he had been for a while...since Jesse McNally had disappeared. He did however...seem to have reached some sort of peace. What exactly had happened to her boy?

"How was your summer?" Jessica asked him while watching him as he busied himself.

Xander's answer was non-committal; he didn't even look up from his task. "Pretty good...yours?"

"Quiet." Jessica looked at him; really looked. Xander had grown. He was a bit taller, his chest was a bit broader, and his muscles...Japan was definitely good for her son. She wasn't sure about his hair though...it was a bit shaggy and looked like he hadn't cut it at all over the summer. "It was alright." She watched him as he moved around the kitchen putting away the groceries. He had grown so much...he truly didn't need her anymore. But she still had some work to do. She'd never really done right by him...but she'd fix that.

xxx

Xander and Cordelia waved to the others where they waited in the parking lot to Giles' complex. Cordelia had come to pick him up, while bringing more of her stuff over. Evidently she planned to continue spending most of her nights with him; which he was fine with. They got out of the car and headed toward Buffy, Willow, and Oz who were all leaning against his van.

Xander grimaced and asked. "Was anyone else's parent acting weird? I mean I know we've been gone all summer but my mom was just sort of watching me. It was creepy."

Buffy nodded. "I'm just glad you made me call my mom, and having Botan bring her over for a couple of weekends, that really helped. But yeah, there's still some cautiousness between us."

"My parents just asked if I had fun." Oz shrugged. "They're pretty laid back."

Xander grinned. "Wills? Cordy?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "They left me note, they'll be back in a month."

"Harsh. Mine are on some mini cruise or something...it's like the third cruise they've been on this year." Cordelia glanced toward the apartments. "Are we going in or what?"

"Let's do it."

They walked toward the complex, stepping down to the level where Giles' home was. Xander knocked on the door. It opened and Jenny smiled at them. "Hello."

Willow gave the woman a little wave. "Hey Ms. Calendar."

"Giles said I was a teacher and I do seem to have a knack for computers...and cooking. The school is giving me my job back...um...I'm not supposed to invite anyone in. I thought that was silly at first...until we were attacked by vampires.

Oz nodded. "It happens."

Jenny stood to the side so they could enter. "Giles, some kids are here!"

Giles came down the stairs. "Good to see you all. Botan said you were-" They didn't let him finish. Xander, Buffy, and Willow moved in one motion to tackle him with a group hug. He put his arms around them awkwardly and patted them each on the back, "back. Yes. Yes I missed you lot as well, you can let go now." They did and stepped back grinning. Then Cordelia moved in for her hug, which Giles was obviously not expecting, but he hugged her as well. "I am very glad you're back." Cordelia let go.

Oz entered the apartment. "I'm just gonna wave." He waved. "Greeting over."

Jenny giggled a bit and closed the door. Giles smiled at them all. "How did your summer vacation go? Botan didn't tell me much."

They moved toward the couch and chairs, Buffy settled on the couch and spoke while wearing a casual smile. "Oh you know. I fell into a hell dimension and Xander and a couple of LA cops had to save me. Then the pack had to save Xander and Cordy because they fell into a magical well that sucked them five-hundred years into the past. You know; normal stuff."

Giles stared at her and Jenny outright gaped. "That's normal?"

xxx

"I can't imagine what that's like." Cordelia murmured as she parked in his driveway.

"What?"

"Someone I love being that close to me, but so far away at the same time."

"She remembers quite a bit. I bet the rest will come back."

She nodded and they got out. "Still...Giles is awesome...that kind of patience?" They linked hands just as a black limo street-parked in front of the house. Cordelia tensed and her grip on his arm tightened. "Xander?"

"Stay calm." A driver got out of the car and moved to open a back door. Mayor Wilkins stepped out. He nodded at the man. "Mr. Mayor."

"Xander. I trust your summer vacation was fun."

He kept his voice even. "It was educational. Our deal still standing?"

"Yes, of course. Ms. Summers was cleared of all charges, the police department issued a formal apology, and the officer that shot at her was reprimanded. And of course Principle Snyder has been informed of your status so he will be backing off. However you're not allowed to eat him or let any member of your pack eat him."

Xander nodded. "Fair enough. He'd probably give Heidi indigestion anyway. He's such a sourpuss you know?"

Wilkins nodded in agreement. "He does have a rather sour disposition." He paused, looking at Cordelia's hand. "I guess congratulations are in order. You've gotten yourself a lovely princess, young man."

Xander nodded. "Thank you. Anything else you need to talk about?"

"No, that's it for now. You two get a good night's sleep now. Tomorrow's a big day, first day of school and all. Good night."

"Good night Mr. Mayor."

Mayor Wilkins chuckled and got back into his car. The driver closed the door, gave Xander and Cordelia a nod, and got behind the wheel once more and drove off.

Cordelia shivered a bit. "That was creepy."

He nodded; his distaste of the man clear on his face. "And you can't even smell all the magic on him." He tugged on her hand and started to guide her up to the house. "So you ready for school tomorrow?"

"Brand new outfit already picked out."

"Is it one of the lacy things Atsuko picked out for you?" He grinned when she blushed a bit and smacked his arm with her free hand.

"You weren't supposed to see that...yet...and no. That's not for school."

"Good. They were kinda see through-ish, I rather they be for home."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm again.

xxx

The first day of school, as always, was chaos. However in the midst of all the clutter Xander could feel something...familiar. He couldn't pinpoint where the feeling came from, there was simply too much going on, it didn't help that there were more than a hundred freshmen wandering around lost and bringing all sorts of new smells with them. Damn it. Even the library was packed. There simply was no quiet spot to be had, at least not until lunch, which was where they congregated as Giles had closed the library for filing to keep out the masses.

Somehow they'd all managed to fit their sack lunches in Giles' mini-fridge and were able to enjoy the much sought after peace and quiet. Which Buffy immediately interrupted.

"So my morning started out interesting."

They all looked at Buffy, though it was Giles who asked; "How so?"

"Well, Mom wants to have a dinner party to welcome everyone back, which you're all invited to by the way. So she wanted me to bring up the company plates...and when I was in the basement reaching for them a dead cat fell off the shelf."

"Wow, thanks for that." Cordelia muttered. "I _was_ hungry."

"Just thought I'd share; but anyway, dinner party thing tomorrow night at my house."

"What kind of party thing?" Oz asked.

Larry frowned; mid-bite. "Isn't there only one kind of dinner party?"

"Nah, there's lots. For traditionalists there's the pot luck, everyone brings food, little or no music. A gathering is mellow song stylings, classy with wine and cheese, usually brie. A shindig is dip, less mellow, stronger alcohol, and a hootenanny is a whole lotta hoot and a little bit of nanny."

Buffy made a face. "I'm not big on brie, and I'm not sure about the alcohol."

Xander nodded. "I second the no alcohol thing, but Cordy makes great onion dip."

Cordelia grinned at him. "What time tomorrow?"

"Hmm...seven-ish?"

"Cool, then I can get Gweny to make brownies."

Heidi stuck out her tongue. "We can't just have dip and brownies."

Tor seconded that with a vocal "Eww."

Giles' sigh was loud and heartfelt. "I suppose I could bring something for those of us with more refined tastes."

"I'm sure my mom will appreciate that."

"Yes well, will she mind if Jenny comes?"

Buffy nodded. "She has an invite as well. It's good to see her teaching again."

"Yes, she seems to have retained almost all her knowledge of computers. Other memories are slower to come back."

"But she's getting better?" Xander asked, hope for her in his voice.

"Yes."

"Speaking of getting better..." Willow shifted and put down her sandwich. "Has anyone talked to Amy?"

There was a round of head shaking and Xander smiled. "You thought about that too huh?"

She nodded. "Well yeah. I mean, the curse went through her too."

"I'll talk to her, take a look, and see how she's doing."

Kyle tilted his head in curiosity. "We extending the pack?"

"We'll see."

xxx

It took a bit to find Amy, even odder was that as he got closer to her, that feeling of familiarity that he'd taken note of got stronger. When he finally laid eyes on her a bit of worry filled him. While her aura looked okay, healing, but okay, she looked tired like she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Amy. Hey." He put a hand on her shoulder, and their eyes met. In an instant he saw a vision of Raizen and a woman. He blinked and it disappeared.

Amy however gasped; her eyes wide. "You know Raizen?"

And suddenly it all made sense. Yusuke was gonna hit the roof. He grinned at her. "I thought I knew that feeling. Guess your mom was as fidelity challenged as my...our dad."

Amy gave him a little half smile and nodded. "I dream about Raizen and Kazue sometimes. My soul kinda kept slipping away after the curse and the coma...but they fixed me. No more fractured aura."

He nodded and moved his hand to her cheek. "We wondered about that. Willow's aura was wonky too." Xander grinned at her. "Wait till I tell Yusuke about this."

"Who?"

"Our older brother...bet Raizen left that part out."

She nodded. "How many of us are there?"

He shrugged. "No idea, but-" Xander pulled her close and hugged her. "No more black magic for you little sister."

Amy's arms were slow in coming around him to return the hug, but she did hug him. "Little?"

"I'm older."

She snorted and hugged him tighter. "Yeah...no more black magic. Made me feel icky anyway."

xxx

Yusuke glared at him through the communicator; eyes bleary from sleep. "Do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"Nope." Xander grinned. "We have a sister."

Yusuke's face froze on the screen and at first Xander thought the communicator had glitched. "We have a what?"

"A sister. Named Amy, who's just a few months younger than me."

"How?"

He smirked at Yusuke. "If you can't figure that out I dread when Keiko has the baby."

"Smart ass."

Xander laughed. "Her mom had an affair with Tony."

"Can't imagine anyone wanting to have an affair with the guy."

"Yeah well, Amy's mom wasn't really all there and she was kinda evil."

"Was? As in not anymore? What happened?"

"She was an evil witch and Buffy used a mirror to turn a bad spell back on her. She disappeared and hasn't been seen since.

"So who is Amy staying with?"

"Her dad, well, the man she grew up thinking was her dad. The only dad she has that matters...anyway...she met Raizen kind of like I did. And Kazue."

"Who?"

"Raizen's lady friend and our many times great grandmother."

"Oh...you still at school?"

"Yeah. Look, I'll see if Botan can get you so you can meet her...guess one of those rings are for her."

"Looks like. I'll see you soon."

xxx

Cordelia closed her locker and then leaned against it. "So...Amy is your sister."

"Yep."

"That definitely makes her family...what about pack?"

"That's a good question...one I don't have an answer to yet...but probably." He shrugged. "The curse activated a bit of her Mazoku genes...that seems to be the only reason I can sense the connection now."

"But she's okay now? Raizen fixed her?"

"Yep."

Kyle appeared at Xander's side; eyes gleaming in curiosity. "Fixed who? What are we talking about?"

"Amy is Xander and Yusuke's sister."

Kyle blinked, and his jaw dropped a bit. "Whoa. Tony really got around huh."

xxx

Cordelia entered the library to find Buffy and Willow all smiles; she hoped they were happy smiles and not manic we want to stab something smiles. "What's up?"

Willow bounced a bit, unable to contain her excitement completely, happy smiles then. "Buffy passed her first make up final!"

"Congrats."

"Thanks." Buffy made a show of peering behind Cordelia. "Where's Xander?"

"I figured you guys would know by now...Kyle must be losing his touch with the gossip."

Both girls stiffened, just a bit, ready for action if need be. "Know what?" Willow asked, hand already reaching for the nearest hidden weapon.

"Did something happen?"

"Well yeah."

Giles poked his head out of his office. "Anything serious?"

"Nothing bad. Turns out Yusuke wasn't Tony Harris' only wild oat." They stared; taking a moment to let that translate. "Amy is one of them."

Buffy was the first to react. "Amy is Xander's sister?"

"Wow. Wait, how does he know?"

Cordelia focused on Willow. "Amy was affected by the curse differently than you were...I guess because of the coma. Anyway, she kind of kept passing out and ending up in this limbo place and she came into contact with Raizen. He was able to repair the damage to her aura and stuff."

"Amazing." Giles murmured. "And Xander is with her now?"

"Yeah and Botan has gone to get Yusuke so they can meet and hang for a while."

Buffy grinned. "Good for them. This just proves that the fruit can fall entire football fields away from the tree."

Cordelia shrugged. "Or the fruit just rolled down a hill."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're done gossiping I'm sure you have homework. Books out please."

Buffy eyed her hopefully and Cordelia shook her head. "Sorry, all out of gossip."

Giles gave them a very unamused stare. "Very funny."

xxx

"What if he doesn't like me?"

They were sitting on a bench outside Yano's Pizza people watching and waiting for Yusuke to show up. Xander looked over at Amy and grinned. "He'll like you."

"You said his wife is pregnant, due any day. What if her water breaks while he's here?"

"Then she'll call Botan and Botan will drag him back home."

"I can't do-"

Xander put an arm around her shoulders. "Stop. Breathe. Relax. Everything is fine."

She took a breath and glared at him. "How are you so calm about this?"

"I've had more than a year to get used to the idea of a brother and I've been wondering if Tony had any more kids besides us for a while now."

"So there really could be more...lots more?"

"Maybe one or two."

Amy jumped a bit. "Oh my god. I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Yep."

"I have a sister-in-law."

"Uh huh."

"And two brothers."

"Two older brothers." A new voice stated; they looked up and Amy blinked at the strong resemblance between them.

Xander grinned. "Hey Yusuke. Look what I found."

Yusuke smirked and leaned forward to ruffle Amy's hair. "Kind of amazing how the old man produced so many good looking kids. I'm Yusuke. Nice to meet you."

She nodded, almost speechless. "I-I"m Amy."

"Well Amy, let's take a walk."

They walked for quite a bit, Yusuke telling her his story, how he came to be a demon, and what it meant to be one of Raizen's descendants. Xander told her some of the things she'd missed out on the year before, and they both told her about the past two summers in Japan. When it grew dark they headed back toward the Pizza place, intending to get a bite, when a vampire tried to jump them Yusuke casually blasted it, barely even acknowledging the attack. Amy's wide eyed look was more than a bit comical.

They continued their talk over pizza and Xander gave her one of the rings Yusuke had given him. "What's this?"

"It's a way to identify you as one of the old man's. Most demons will leave you alone when they see it." Yusuke said between bites.

"But that vampire..."

"Was newly dead...and smelled like city smog." Xander chewed his food thoughtfully, "probably an LA vamp hoping to make a name for himself on the Hellmouth."

She put the ring on, the crest stayed red, like Yusuke's. "Thanks, but anyone can put on a ring..."

Yusuke shook his head. "Not these. Their called bloodline rings. Only a member of Raizen's bloodline can wear them. Cordelia can wear hers because of her connection to Xander."

"Connection?"

Xander looked sheepish. "Yeah...evidently we've been mixing our auras without realizing it. Kagome let us know; but the mixing has sort of made a bond between us."

Yusuke snorted. "She's his consort and that makes her a princess."

"Technically. You did give up your throne."

"Tradition is hard to kill."

"YUSUKE!" Botan rushed through the door of the restaurant. "It's time!"

"Time for what-" Yusuke started to ask when realization dawned on him; making his eyes widen to nearly inhuman proportions. "Seriously? Now?" He shoved another slice of pizza into his mouth. "I gotta go."

"Call me; let me know how it goes."

"Yeah. Hurry up Botan, Keiko will kill me if I'm not there for the birth."

They watched in amusement as Botan and Yusuke dragged one another out and around the corner before disappearing in a flash.

"That..."

"Portal travel."

"I'm going to be an aunt."

"We covered that already."

"I need to go shopping. What does she need?"

He blinked. "You'd have to ask Cordy. Us guys stayed far away during the baby shower."

Amy rolled her eyes. "That is so typical."

It was nearly two hours later that Yusuke called on the communicator. The baby was a healthy little girl. Urameshi Kazumi.

xxx

The next morning he and Cordelia walked into the library like they always did. The entire pack was present like most mornings. However, unlike most mornings, there was a foul odor in the air...and a ragged cat in a cage on the table.

Xander did his best not to gag. "What is that stench?"

Heidi, the only one who seemed unaffected by the odor, grinned, evidently amused over the situation, whatever it was. "Buffy's new cat."

"It's not mine. It's just the dead cat Mom and I buried."

"You didn't bury it very well." Kyle muttered.

Cordelia stared at the creature in horror. "You have a zombie cat."

"Ugh. It's not mine, I don't want it. It came back from the dead and decided to come in the house."

"So you brought it here?" Larry asked; eyes watering.

"I couldn't leave it under my mom's bed."

Giles rubbed at his forehead and sighed. "Nothing simply rises from the dead because it feels like it Buffy."

She gestured to the cat. "Then how do you explain that?" The cat growled and hissed at Heidi as she poked at it with a pencil.

Xander moved closer; holding his breath as he looked at it. "Well." He stepped back again. "There's no soul. No spirit of any kind."

Willow nodded in agreement. "But there is a kind of energy or magic animating it."

"Yeah...but I think it's more of an energy than an actual magic working."

The library doors opened and Amy came in; her hand immediately going to her nose. "What is that?"

"Zombie cat." Cordelia replied helpfully.

"Gross, tell me that's not typical."

"It's not typical. Also you're an aunt, I'm an uncle, and we have a niece named Kazumi."

"Oh wow."

"Yes, congratulations...now Amy." Giles stated. "Xander and Willow have determined there is some sort of energy animating the cat and not an actual spell. I don't suppose you can give us any insight?"

Amy shrugged. "I've never dealt with something like necromancy or voodoo." She moved closer to the cat, looking at it closely. "It doesn't feel like any magic I know."

"That was so helpful." Rhonda murmured, moving further away from the cat.

Tor however looked thoughtful. "Actually it is."

Giles immediately focused on him. "How so?"

Tor nodded toward Amy. "Amy's been exposed to different kinds of magic. We all have. If it's something we don't recognize we can rule out the magics we know."

Willow tittered a bit, excited, despite the stench. "That's right! There is Eastern, Western, and even non-human/fey magic."

Tor nodded again. "But...there's...something about it." His eyes drifted back to the cat.

Xander looked at the cat again. He agreed with Tor...there was...something about that energy...

Buffy suddenly straightened. "Whoa."

His gaze snapped to hers. "What whoa?"

"Mom just got some artifacts in from Niagra. She's keeping a few pieces at the house."

Giles gave a look heavenward. "You mean Nigeria."

"Yeah, that place."

Xander blinked and then lightly smacked his forehead. "Nigeria is in Africa."

This time Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Yes Xander, it is."

Xander glared at him. "That's what Tor meant G-man, that there was something about the cat. We've already been exposed to a type of African magic, back when were possessed by the hyenas."

Giles put his glasses back on. "Oh, right. Sorry." The bell rang then and he sighed. "Well that certainly gives me a starting place. Off to class, all of you." He didn't have to tell them twice, they were more than glad to escape the stench.

xxx

That evening found them arriving at Buffy's a little early for the dinner party, they had managed to convince Amy to tag along. So the three of them climbed out of Cordelia's car; each carrying something for the menu. Cordelia had her chips and dip, Amy had made butterscotch pudding, and Xander had a large bowl of salad and the brownies Gwen had made.

Xander knocked on the door as he always did; only an unfamiliar blond woman answered the door which made them all freeze. She smiled. "You must be Buffy's friends. Come in, I'm Pat. I met Joyce in book club." She, Pat, ushered them inside. "We grew very close, when Buffy was...well you know."

Cordelia gave a sniff, a bit of her old haughtiness showing, not that Xander could blame her. He didn't like Pat either. "Yes we do."

He nodded. "We all went to Japan for the summer for a special martial arts training camp. And we helped out in my brother's restaurant."

Pat gave them a wink. "Of course you did."

Xander gave Cordelia a look. "Watashi wa kanojo ga sukide wa arimasen."

Cordelia nodded. "Judō-teki kōgeki-tekina meinu."

Pat just sort of stared at them for a moment, probably in shock, when Joyce came down the stairs. "Hey kids." Pat turned to watch her and smiled.

Xander made a face as a new scent hit his nose, eww grownup mushies. "Soshite, kanojo ga ketsu jo sa rete imasu. Feromon ni tsuite hanashite imasu."

"Iya."

Joyce smiled at them in amusement. "Now, now, not all of us can speak Japanese."

"Sorry Mrs. Summers, just proving a point." He slid his gaze toward Pat; who only had eyes for Joyce. "Buffy in the kitchen?"

"She is."

"We'll put the food in the fridge." He made his escape, Cordelia and Amy on his heels. When they were safe with Buffy and Willow he shuddered. "So creepy. Pat is totally crushing on your mom."

Buffy looked properly horrified. "Gross!"

xxx

Xander looked up again, as did Amy, Tor, and Willow. Kyle huffed and rolled his eyes. "What is it already?"

Oz nodded. "You four do kind of seem on edge."

Heidi was giving them all strange looks. "Yeah, that's like the third time all of you have looked up at the same time."

Cordelia joined them, having been in the kitchen before, and plopped herself in Xander's lap. "Pat really has it bad for your mom."

"Ugh. I suspected it on my own before you guys confirmed it...and how gross is it that you could tell by her scent?"

Xander shrugged. "Hey, that's how I found out about Larry."

Larry and Kyle blinked and Larry blushed. "What?"

"Last year, close to Halloween, you were asking about Buffy...and being a jerk...and then I slammed you against the coke machine...and then you hit me with pheromones."

Kyle shot his boyfriend an amused look. "So that's how it happened." Larry ducked his head leaned into him.

Cordelia grinned. "So what did I miss?"

"Some weirdness." Rhonda motioned to Xander. "Nothing new."

Xander shrugged. "Not much...maybe some magic. We keep feeling something...kind of like a pulse? A beacon maybe?"

Buffy made a face; something along the lines of disgust. "Well there are no more bodies in the yard so we should be okay."

However Oz straightened a bit and peered out the window behind Xander and Cordelia. "Are you expecting anyone else?"

Buffy gazed around the room. "Everyone is here except Giles and Jenny. Why? Who's out there?"

"The Walking Dead."

Cordelia stood and helped him up. Xander glanced at Buffy. "Weapons?"

"Behind the couch."

Kyle and Larry pulled the couch out and started passing out the weapons. Xander looked at Willow. "Check the wards."

Willow nodded and put her hand to the nearest sutra on the wall. "Wards are fine."

There was a sort of thud as the first zombie tried to break in; it was sent flying back by the wards as it was zapped and bounced off the barrier. Several more thumps followed, preceded by Joyce and Pat screaming and running into the living room. Pat made for the front door; pushing Joyce off her when she tried to stop her.

"No!" He yelled but it was too late and Pat was out the door and screaming as she ran outside; hysterically dodging around the undead as they tried to grab her. "Damn. Heidi, Tor, shadow her."

Tor nodded; his hands already glowing a bit with magic. "On it." He and Heidi dashed out after the panicked woman.

Buffy kept her mom from following. "Mom, how many of those Nigerian artifacts are in the house?"

"What? Just the mask in my room. Why?"

Buffy nodded and gently pushed her mom toward Kyle and Larry. "Keep her safe, come on Wills."

Willow followed her up the stairs. Joyce looked at them all. "What?"

"The mask is mystical whoosit." Rhonda supplied helpfully. "It's making the zombies."

"Oh..." Joyce frowned. "No wonder I got such a good deal on it."

Xander flicked his eyes toward the open door; the zombies were all concentrating on the open doorway...there were at least twenty all trying for the same spot...so many on that one part of the ward...was not good. "Oh crap. The wards are gonna fail. Get ready!"

There was a fizzling sound, followed by a snap, and a small shockwave tingled through them. The zombies fell through the doorway now that the barrier was gone...and then there was a flash...and the zombies disappeared.

Kyle blinked, looked around, and then dashed to the kitchen before he called back; "Clear!"

Larry, ever cautious, kept Joyce beside him. "What just happened?"

Buffy and Willow came back down the stairs while looking around eagerly. Buffy grinned satisfied at the definite lack of corpses. "Willow slapped a sutra on the mask until we find a way to get rid of it without harmful magical backlash."

Xander lowered his sword with an approving grin. "Cool."

The sudden ringing of the phone made them all jump and Cordelia giggled. "How much you want to bet that's Giles calling us about the mask?"

xxx

Cordelia pulled the car into Amy's driveway, before Amy climbed out of the backseat, though she asked; "That sort of thing happen often?"

He shook his head. "The zombies were new. Usually its vamps." A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Hey, you might want to ask Ms. Calendar about magical training. Giles says she remembers a lot about that too."

"So you don't want me to give up magic altogether?"

Cordelia snorted. "No, that would be stupid."

"Just the stuff that hurts you and others."

"Okay. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Night." She climbed out of the car and they waited until she was safely inside before heading home.

xxx

Jenny smiled at him as if she had a secret. "That was fun."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Hardly, I'm just glad no one was hurt...and that we missed the horde of zombies."

She kept smiling. "I meant it was like old times. Like when we trapped Moloch..."

He froze and looked at her. "Jenny?"

"I remember." She frowned a bit. "Not everything, but most of it...Rupert? Are you okay?"

He smiled, tears in his eyes as he pulled her to him. "Oh Jenny. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back."

xxx

"Heidi."

Heidi backtracked a bit and peered at her mom who was sitting alone in the living room. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

A million things went through Heidi's mind in that moment. Did her mom know about what she was doing? About the supernatural? Ryan had sworn he'd never tell their mom about the _Der Kindestod_...not that any adult would believe him if he did snitch. She tried not to gulp and put on a curious mask. "About what?"

"I got a call from Grandma Betty; Grandpa Jenkins had a heart attack and passed away a couple of hours ago."

Heidi felt her vision go fuzzy and white at the edges. Grandpa Jenkins had been distant sometimes, only because he got wrapped up in memories from Nam, but it hadn't stopped him from being awesome. "Oh god...how's Grandma taking it?"

"She's strong...but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Now Heidi gulped...and sank to the floor; not bothering to make it to a chair. "There's always more."

Her mom frowned at her but continued. "I really had no intention of telling you this...but he might be at the funeral...and he'll know just by looking at you."

"Who? Mom what are you talking about?"

"Your biological father. Hannibal Smith."

xxx

Kuwabara grinned as he joined Yusuke at the counter with a bottle of sake. "Heard you were celebrating. How's Keiko?"

Yusuke took a sip. "She's fine. She wants to come home already."

"And your little girl?"

"Beautiful...I'm gonna have a hard time keeping all the punks away from her."

"What are you talking about? Anyone gives her a hard time she'll be able to take care of them herself."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah I guess...but she's not all I'm celebrating."

"Oh yeah?"

"Xander and I have a sister."

Kuwabara nearly choked on his sake. "Seriously? Since when?"

"She's pretty much Xander's age. Xander just found out and called me right away. Guess the old man really knew how to have a good time. Bastard."

"What's she like? Maybe Kurama will stop moping if you introduce him to her."

"Oi! Just because Xander would rather have a pretty brunette girl and a vampire than Kurama does not mean Amy is a consolation prize."

"Oh come on Urameshi. I didn't mean it like that. Now come on, tell me about Amy-chan."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and cuffed his best friend.

XXX

A/N: At one time I had taken a Japanese Language course. But when you don't use something you lose it. So I used google's translate machine thingy. This is what Xander and Cordelia were saying in front of Pat.

Xander: "I don't like her."

Cordy: "Passive aggressive bitch."

Xander: "And she is lusting. Talk about pheromones."

Cordy: "Disgusting."


	3. Heidi's Crisis

Tied up in Red

calikocat

Heidi's Crisis

Word count: 7317

Extra Disclaimer: The A-Team does not belong to me! Please apply this for all future appearances!

A/N: Please note that at this point I haven't watched all of the A-Team. So if you need to consider this AU then be my guest, but it does take place after the series is over. And as for Martial Law, pretend the timelines match and ignore season two because people were stupid and Louis left the show. : (

Warnings: Couples are Xander/Cordy, Sammo/Louis, and Face/Murdock/Amy because I really like the fic 'The Velocity of Longing'.

Special Note: I've only ever read/seen one story that gave Billy's breed and so far it hasn't been mentioned in the show. So I'm totally ripping that idea from an A-Team/Sentinel crossover I read over at Archive of Our Own. Google it, it's a pretty breed. XD

XXX

"Your biological father. Hannibal Smith."

Those words had shaken something deep inside her when her mom had spoken them. The name hadn't meant anything to her; she'd never heard it...but...her dad wasn't her father. Some stranger was. Her mother had kept talking, telling her everything, making her head spin.

"After I was born your Grandpa Jenkins couldn't father anymore kids...he just didn't tell Grandma that...and then she became pregnant in 1980...you were born in 81."

Heidi had just stared at her mom...who wasn't even her mother...but her older sister...her half sister. Oh god, she was going to beat Xander in the family drama category this year.

"Dad loved you like you were his...but mom felt so guilty...and I'd just gotten married. Adopting you seemed to be the best option. Mom couldn't bear to give you up to a stranger, but she couldn't keep you with her as a constant reminder." Her mom had sighed. "This doesn't change anything Heidi. You're still my daughter, your dad and I love you and that won't ever change."

"Why?" She had glared at her mom...or should she call her Janet now? "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because your father was in Nam with Grandpa Jenkins. It's why he loved you like you were his. Hannibal will be at the funeral. And he'll know you're his the moment he sees you. I just wanted you to be ready."

Heidi had glared at her mom...sister...whatever. "I'm going out."

"Heidi! It's almost midnight!"

"Don't care." And then she had been on her feet and out the door. Questions still buzzed around her brain, but she didn't care, she didn't want any answers. She just wanted...pack.

That was how she came to be on the roof of the Summers' home and tapping on the window. Buffy was there in an instant, lifting up the glass, and looking at her curiously. "Heidi?"

Heidi dove in the window and clung to her Alpha...and let the tears fall. Buffy, though startled, easily picked her up and carried her to the bed, tucking her in and curling up around her.

"You can tell me in the morning."

xxx

Morning saw them at the kitchen counter with Joyce to enjoy breakfast. Joyce hadn't minded finding Heidi camped out in Buffy's room. It was better she'd staid the night instead of roaming around Sunnydale all night long. So Joyce had sat with the girls while Heidi explained what had happened and why she had spent the night. However when Heidi said the name of her biological father Joyce had choked and spluttered on her orange juice.

Buffy looked at her mother in alarm. "Mom?"

Another cough. "I'm okay." She wiped at her mouth and stared at Heidi. "Your father is Hannibal Smith? John Hannibal Smith?"

Heidi shrugged. "That's what she said." Her eyes sharpened and she gave Joyce an almost accusing look...which Buffy elbowed her for. She ducked her head in apology and lessened her glare. "Why?"

"Anyone who lived in LA back in the seventies and eighties knew about Hannibal Smith." Joyce smiled when both girls continued to give her blank looks. "He was the leader of the A-Team."

Buffy's eyes bugged a bit. "I thought they were an urban legend."

"Nope. They were real."

Heidi looked from mother to daughter in confusion. "What are you two talking about?"

Joyce smiled and took Heidi's hand. "Back at the end of the Vietnam war a team of soldiers were accused of robbing a bank and labeled as traitors. They were on the run for more than ten years before their names were cleared. And the entire time they were on the run they pulled off impossible jobs helping people get out of hopeless and desperate situations. For a fee...but from what I heard they waved that fee a lot of the time."

Heidi and Buffy shared a look and Buffy quirked her lips. "Sounds like us...but we don't get paid...ever."

Heidi gave a morose sort of sigh. "I still think Giles should provide an allowance or at least for weapon maintenance."

"I'd rather be able to replace the clothes I lose to demon gunk."

"True." Heidi grimaced at the wall clock. "I'll have to go home soon...thanks for letting me spend the night." She stood up. "I'll see you at school later."

Buffy reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Call me if you need me."

Heidi nodded and slipped out the kitchen door. Joyce shook her head. "Poor thing. Having your world turned upside down like that."

"It's not easy, but Heidi is strong. She'll manage."

Joyce looked at her for a moment with shadowed eyes. "I suppose, still, it makes a person stop and think." The shadow disappeared and she started to clean up their empty plates. "You have school."

"Right, gotcha."

xxx

Xander picked up the kitchen phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Xan."

He blinked in surprise...Buffy never called him in the morning unless something was up. "Buff, good morning." Cordelia gave him an odd look from the table and he shrugged. "What's the what and should I be worried?"

"Not sure about the worried part...but Heidi spent the night last night."

"I thought she'd gone home...Everything okay?"

"She did...but she came back here around midnight...she just got some news that shook her up a bit. I just wanted to give you a heads up about it."

"Is she okay?"

"I think she will be. Her mom told her a bit of a family secret last night...you know how those can be."

He nodded; more to himself since she couldn't see it through the phone. "Yeah. Thanks Buffy. See you at school." He hung up with a frown on his face.

"What happened?"

"Heidi is having an issue at home. Buffy said something about a family secret, just not what the secret was."

Cordelia tilted her head a bit, her hands idly playing with her spirit egg. "You going to wait and see if Heidi comes to you?"

"Yeah. That's probably the way to go."

xxx

Heidi thought she'd be able to sneak in and out without her mom catching her. No such luck. Her mom caught her on her way out...at least she'd managed to change clothes.

Her mom's eyes were red; blood shot and had dark circles underneath them. "I was up all night worrying about you. Where did you go?"

She sighed; not sure she'd ever be ready to deal with all this. Emotional turmoil was Xander's thing, not hers. "To a friend's. I couldn't stay here after that. I needed time away to clear my head."

Her mom frowned but didn't push. "The funeral is this weekend."

Heidi nodded. "Does Grandma Betty know you told me?"

"She does."

"So how am I supposed to act around her?"

Her mom's frown softened. "Nothing's changed. She's still your Grandma Betty."

Heidi didn't have a response to that...instead she asked a question. "Can I bring a friend? Or two?"

"To the funeral?"

"I need the emotional support."

It took a moment but her mom eventually nodded. "You can."

"I'll ride to LA with them."

"Heidi-"

"Just...just give me some more time...and space." And she was out the door again. It was the coward's way...but sometimes you just had to run.

xxx

Just like he'd told Cordelia, Xander waited until Heidi came to him, the best thing to do was not push. Pushing made for irritable and uncooperative teens. She put it off until lunch time.

The pack had assembled for lunch like always, with the new edition of Amy, except Heidi kept her distance, motioning for Xander and Cordelia to approach her. When they joined her in the far corner of the Quad she slumped a bit and turned a tired gaze to them. "Can you two drive me to LA this weekend?"

Xander exchanged a look with Cordy who nodded. He reached for Heidi and cupped her cheek. "What's going on Didi? Buffy didn't give me any details."

Heidi closed her eyes while leaning into his hand before speaking. "My life is turning in a soap opera. My mom is really my older half sister, my grandma is my mom, and you'd think that would make Grandpa my dad but it doesn't because Grandma had an affair so some guy named Hannibal Smith is my dad and Grandpa died and Hannibal is going to be at the funeral." She took a deep breath. "And I don't wanna go into a possible confrontation with my biological parents...or stay at the house with the family this weekend." She opened her eyes and glared at him. "I thought the family drama thing was your shtick. Why is this happening to me?"

They stared at her a bit as they processed her words and Cordelia finally nodded. "Guess you're just lucky...but you are definitely a Sunnydale kid. Only one of us could babble like that, and I will totally drive you and we will totally be there for you." She eyed Xander. "Right?"

He nodded; not about to argue. "Sure...I'll call around LA, see if we can crash with someone for the weekend."

Heidi blinked in confusion. "Who?"

"Sammo or Louis...or possibly the Sloans...like I said I'll need to make a couple of calls." Without a word more Cordelia handed him her cell phone with a grin...then she handed him an address book. "We really need to figure out where the heck your magic comes from and if we can duplicate it."

She grinned. "You just want a Mary Poppins purse."

He rolled his eyes, which made Heidi giggle. "I do not want a Mary Poppins purse...More like a backpack for weapons transport." He looked back to Heidi. "Go eat with the others; I'll take care of this."

Heidi nodded and lifted her chin; exposing her throat. He didn't hesitate to give her what she needed and leaned forward, taking the tender flesh between his teeth and bit down just enough to leave mark. She sighed and the tension flowed from her. "Thanks."

"Come on." Cordelia pulled Heidi to her feet. "I'm starving."

Xander watched them join the others for a moment before he dialed Sammo's cell phone. This time of day the detective was probably at lunch...or at his desk.

"This is Sammo."

"Hey Sammo, this is Xander."

"Xander! How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, but a friend of mine is having a tough time...which is why I'm calling you."

There was no hesitation in Sammo's voice. "What do you need?"

"We need a place to stay this weekend, three of us. That's me, Cordelia and our friend, Heidi. There was a death in Heidi's family...and a secret came out and she's uncomfortable with her family at the moment."

"What kind of secret?"

"She found out she was adopted...and that her biological mom...is her grandma...and she's the result of an affair her grandma had."

"Oh...that's a big secret."

"Yeah, so the guy she grew up calling Grandpa just died and she doesn't want to stay at her grandma's house. Would you or Louis mind putting us up?"

"Putting you up?"

"Er, letting us stay with you."

"Just a minute." The following sounds were muffled...but Xander thought he could hear Louis in the background. "Okay. Louis said you can stay in his apartment...and the girls?"

"We're pack Sammo. We've all slept in the same bed before...well it was more like a pack pile after a good hunt, but yeah, no problems there."

"Right. Louis was just uncomfortable but your ways are different from other humans. The bed in his room will be big enough for the three of you."

"Er...so where is Louis going to sleep?"

"With me in my apartment."

"Ah, okay. Thanks Sammo. Thank Louis for me too."

"I will. See you this weekend...do you need directions?"

"No, I have the address. Willow can get them for us. Thanks again."

"You are welcome."

"Bye Sammo."

"Bye."

Xander hung up and looked toward the pack. Cordelia and Heidi were watching him and he smiled and gave them thumbs up.

xxx

Sammo ended the call on his phone and put it back in his pocket. Louis was sitting across from him with an unhappy look on his face. "What?"

"Are you really sure it's a good idea Sammo? Letting three teenagers stay in my apartment without adult supervision?"

Sammo reached for Louis' hand and let his knuckles brush against the younger man's. "We will be right next door."

"Are you sure you're okay with that? Letting me stay over?"

Sammo frowned a bit. "You have spent the night before."

"We fell asleep on the sofa Sammo, there's a difference."

"Yes, but what we did before we fell asleep was not so innocent." He smiled when Louis ducked his head and blushed. "I do not mind you staying the night. I always enjoy it."

Louis was smiling now, though the blush hadn't left. "And the kids?"

"Xander is much more responsible than men twice his age. He is honorable and will not take advantage of the girls. Especially since one of them is grieving."

"Okay."

"Unless they want to be taken advantage of."

"Sammo!"

xxx

Face settled across from his former CO at the little cafe they were meeting at. "What's this about Hannibal?"

B.A. leaned back in his own chair and nodded. "Yeah man. Not that I'm not glad to see you guys." He glared at Murdock. "Most of you anyway."

Murdock shot him one of his crazy grins. "Awe, I missed you too B.A."

"Shut up fool."

"Gentlemen, if you're done?"

B.A. released the death grip he had on the front of Murdock's shirt. "Yeah, but if he starts acting crazy I can't make no promises."

Face rolled his eyes and tugged Murdock closer to him and further from B.A. "Behave Murdock."

Murdock practically pouted, but he did nod. "Good as gold Facey."

Face snorted. "Right, now. Again, what's this about Hannibal?"

They looked at their former leader expectantly. It was amazing, even now, years after they'd been pardoned and their names cleared, these men still dropped everything the moment he sent for them. Hannibal let that feeling flow through him, loyalty was a precious thing. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to a funeral this weekend."

Their faces grew solemn and each gave a nod. It was B.A. who asked; "Who was it?"

"Jenkins Malloy."

Murdock slipped his hat off in a show of respect and remorse, his voice softer. "How?"

"Heart attack."

Face clapped a hand on Hannibal's shoulder. "He was a good man Colonel."

Hannibal swallowed and nodded. "You don't have to come...but I'd appreciate the support. I haven't seen Betty since...Jenkins was in that car wreck back in 1980."

"Come on Hannibal." B.A. glared at him. "Jenkins was your friend, so was Betty, why didn't you go see them?"

"Because I screwed up B.A." He took a breath. "I'm not proud of this...Betty was so upset...and I wasn't thinking...and there's no excuse good enough..."

Face and Murdock's jaws dropped and Murdock shook his head. "Hannibal you didn't."

"I did. I slept with Betty...and after Jenkins was released from the hospital...I never darkened his doorstep again. So like I said, you don't have to come."

"We'll be there." Face still looked a little shocked by his revelation, but it was stomped out by sympathy. "You need us we'll be there."

"It's appreciated."

xxx

"You sure you don't want us to go in with you?" Louis asked, looking up at them from the passenger seat.

All three of them stared at him, but it was Heidi who rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We're seventeen. Not five."

Louis only grinned. "Right. Well we'll be back later to pick you up...good luck kid."

Heidi gave him a nod. "Thanks."

They watched as Sammo waved before pulling away from the entrance of the funeral home, the blue Cadillac turning the corner and disappearing into the early evening. Cordelia glanced at them. "So...are they having sex yet?"

Xander snorted. "That's really none of our business Cor."

"Yep." Heidi obviously had no reservations on sharing such information.

"Heidi!"

"What? She wanted to know...it's not fair that you and I can smell them all over each other and she can't."

He sighed and looped an arm with each of theirs. "Come on. The sooner we make an appearance the sooner we can hide in a corner...if you want to that is."

"I wouldn't mind hiding in a corner for a while."

xxx

Heidi made it down the aisle okay; even so far as to ever so briefly place a kiss on her grandpa's forehead. However when they turned to see her mom and her grandma, or rather her sister and her mother...Heidi blinked back tears and dashed back up the aisle and away from Xander and Cordy. Cordy started to go after her but Xander shook his head and held her back.

"Xander."

"Give her a minute."

"Excuse me." They turned to see Janet Barrie eying them with concern. "I didn't realize one of the friends Heidi was bringing was a boy."

"No worries Mrs. Barrie. I'm Cordelia's boyfriend. We just came here to support Heidi."

"You'll be bringing her to the house after the viewing?"

He shook his head. "No, we're staying with a friend here in L.A."

"The three of you? I don't think so...she wasn't at your house the other night...was she?"

Cordelia folded her arms and glared at Janet Barrie. "No, Heidi stayed with our friend Buffy. And really, you could have at least told Heidi all this drama during the daylight so she could have been walking on safer streets instead of running off into the night."

Janet was about to retort when a man's voice interrupted. "Hello Betty...is there something you'd like to tell me?"

The three of them turned to see an older man with white hair dressed to the nines in a very nice suit. Betty Malloy swallowed nervously. "Hello Hannibal."

xxx

They had arrived early, dressed for...well...a funeral, though tonight was only the viewing. The service would be tomorrow, they would wear their uniforms for it.

Hannibal wasn't ashamed to admit it...but he was afraid of going up to the casket...afraid of facing Betty after all these years. Luckily the guys stayed by his side. Waiting to follow his lead. And then...he saw her. And she was beautiful and he knew she was his.

"Colonel?" Face gulped. "She...she looks like..."

Murdock was already moving closer. "She looks like you Hannibal...but prettier. Billy says she smells like you too."

"Shut up Fool. Can't believe you brought that imaginary dog to a funeral home."

"Billy is not imaginary; you just can't see him because you're not special."

"Guys cool it." Hannibal muttered; his eyes glued to the girl. She was short, blond hair trailing down her back, intelligent but troubled brown eyes. Murdock was right; she looked like him...him when he was much younger...but the real kicker? She could have passed for his mother in her youth. "She looks like my mother."

B.A. looked from the girl, who was between two other teens, a boy and another girl. "Hannibal...look at them. They move like..."

Hannibal nodded. "Like soldiers...let's go."

They moved closer, watching the three kids walk toward the casket, watched as the blond placed a kiss on Jenkins' forehead. She turned and met the gaze of Betty and her daughter Janet for just a moment...before bolting. Her eyes met Hannibal's for the briefest of seconds as she sprinted past them. He watched her go, torn. He wanted to follow her, make sure she was alright. The LA streets were not a safe place for a girl to be alone...but he wanted confirmation from Betty just as badly.

So they moved closer...and just when Janet was about to tear into the boy and his friend he moved into Betty's line of vision. "Hello Betty...is there something you'd like to tell me?"

She swallowed. "Hello Hannibal."

The girl, a tall brunette, rolled her eyes. "Nice move buddy. You're biological daughter runs out of the room and THEN you decide it's time for a confrontation?"

The boy beside her sighed; even as he smiled at her. "Cordy? I think the Barrie family has enough drama right now without you jumping in the middle of it."

"Heidi is part of our family too."

The boy nodded. "True, but this is still delicate."

"Xander, I don't do delicate."

"And that's one of the reasons I love you, still, let's take a step back, let the adults have their powwow. We'll go look after Heidi." Then boy gave them all a...very chilling look. "Can you guys behave and act like civilized people while we're gone?"

Murdock...gave the boy a salute. "Yes sir we can."

"Good. Come on Cor. Let's go find Didi."

"That was...a very strange conversation." Face murmured. "And I can't believe you just saluted a kid."

Murdock shrugged. "I think they were fun, and I know a leader when I see one."

B.A. snorted and cuffed him a bit. "You would, that was just a kid...not a leader. Even if he did move like a soldier."

"Guys, give us a moment?" The three of them nodded and took a few steps back. Hannibal leveled his gaze on Betty. "Well?"

"She's yours."

"Yeah, I figured, she looks just like my mother did."

"I...after what we did...I found out Jenkins couldn't father anymore children...he knew she was yours. And I couldn't raise her because of the guilt, though Jenkins loved her like his own."

"I adopted her." Janet spoke up. "I'd just gotten married, and we wanted to keep her in the family. She's my daughter, as much as if I'd given birth to her myself."

Hannibal stared at the women. "We'll talk again." He glanced at his men. "Let's go find the girl. I'd like to formally meet my daughter."

xxx

They caught up with the brunette pair, Cordy and Xander, only a block away from the funeral home. The two teens walked hand in hand, almost casually in the LA night, but...the way they moved, the way they looked around them. Hannibal was sure they were entirely aware of their surroundings, that he and his men would be unable to startle him. It was disconcerting that two kids who couldn't even be eighteen yet acted like they could handle themselves.

"Are you just going to follow us? Or are you going to ask your questions?" The boy asked, stopping to face them. He and the girl separated and stood...almost at the ready, as if they were waiting for something.

Hannibal smiled. "What makes you think we have questions?"

The boy shrugged. "Maybe you don't...but I do." Again his eyes grew cold and Hannibal wondered what could make a boy that young look like that. Nothing good certainly came to mind. "You didn't know about Heidi until tonight?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good."

"Good?"

He nodded. "If you'd known...and never made contact we'd be having words."

Hannibal had to smirk at that. "Oh really?"

If anything the boy's eyes grew colder. "I have zero tolerance for worthless fathers."

Ah, that certainly explained a few things. "I assure you son, if I'd known about her I would have made contact." Finally he held out his hand and introduced himself. "Hannibal Smith."

The boy watched him for a moment more, studying him; finally he accepted Hannibal's hand with his own when his gaze was warm and friendly once more. "Xander Harris." He was surprised at the strong, confident handshake he received.

"Nice to meet you...and your lady friend?"

The girl raised a brow and flipped her hair. "Cordelia Chase. Are we done being civil? I'd like to track down Heidi."

"Easy Cordy. Heidi's not far." Xander tilted his head a bit as if listening for something. "She's okay for now."

Hannibal wasn't sure what to say to that...instead he introduced the rest of his team. "This is B.A. Baracus, Templeton 'Faceman' Peck, and H.M. Murdock."

Xander nodded. "Nice to meet you...I just have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Who brings their dog to a funeral home?"

Hannibal blinked, looked around them for a second, saw no dog and looked at Xander, wondering if he was as crazy as Murdock. Cordelia seemed to be of the same mind. "Xander, there is no dog."

Xander looked at her oddly and then gestured to the ground in front of Murdock. "Yeah there is, he's right there. It's a big black dog with curly hair, like a freaking giant terrier. You can't tell you don't see him."

Face and B.A. exchanged worried looks; however Murdock's jaw had dropped. "You can see Billy?"

"Uh yeah...why is everyone staring at me like I'm crazy...?" Xander frowned, took a deep breath through his nose...almost like he was scenting the air. "And of course your dog has no scent. Great." He looked at Cordelia again. "You really can't see him?"

The girl rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "You would run into a ghost dog in the middle of LA."

Murdock glared at her. "Billy's not a ghost."

"Damn Fool's crazy is catching Hannibal. He's already infected these two kids."

"Oh for crying out loud." Xander muttered, before he knelt and put his hand out as if petting a dog...and then...there Billy was. And he really was a large black dog with slightly curly hair. "Now can you see him? Still no scent though. What kind of dog is he?"

Murdock was grinning like a...well...like a loon, a vindicated loon, "Black Russian Terrier."

Cordelia knelt by Xander; reaching out to pet Billy who was giving them all a very happy doggie grin. "Huh...I can actually sort of feel him. Is this like the ghosts you've touched before?"

Xander nodded. "Similar. But Murdock's right. He's not a ghost...not really sure what he is."

"Spirit Beast?"

"Nah. Martial has physical form."

"I told you he was real." Murdock stuck his tongue out at B.A. and then just barely dodged as the big man took a halfhearted swipe at him.

"Fool. Now we've all caught your crazy."

Xander snorted and he and Cordelia stood, taking their hands away from Billy...who faded from sight. Hannibal stared at the now empty spot. "I take it he's still there?"

"Yep."

"And you can still see him."

"Obviously." Xander's smile changed to a look of concentration, his head tilting again, listening to something the rest of them couldn't hear.

"Xander?" Cordelia's hand found its way to his arm. "Is it Heidi?"

He scented the air again. "Yeah." The boy's dark eyes focused on Hannibal. "Do you believe in vampires?"

That was not the question he'd been expecting. "We've seen a few unexplainable things...especially in Nam."

Xander nodded sagely. "Yeah, Nam wasn't fun." And funnily enough...Hannibal believed the boy knew from experience, though that should have been impossible. "Anyway, here's the low down. Vampires are real; vampires are evil...though the ones from the Aurelius Bloodline are a bit quirky...Long story short. Stake through the heart kills them or beheading...or fire or sunlight. Garlic doesn't do squat while Holy objects and water are more of a deterrent than anything."

Cordelia sighed. "Heidi went hunting."

"Yep."

"The girl is an adrenaline junkie...more than any other member of the pack."

"Yep."

Hannibal didn't bother hiding his grin. "She likes the Jazz huh?"

Both teens blinked in confusion. "Jazz?"

His team however let out a series of dismayed groans and comments like, "Not another one." "She's definitely his kid." "We should probably save her."

Xander snorted. "So she gets that from you. We wondered about that. Heidi has the most stable home life...but gets into the fight more than anyone else." He shook his head. "Follow us, try to keep up." And then he and Cordelia...nearly disappeared into the shadows. If they hadn't been soldiers themselves they never would have been able to follow.

xxx

Only Heidi would take on a pack of ten vampires in unfamiliar territory...granted more than likely the vamps had probably jumped her first...probably. But Xander knew Hannibal and the others were watching her with...awe.

Heidi moved with grace and a natural killer instinct. Of all the pack she embraced her beast to the fullest. Enjoying the hunt, enjoying the bloodshed, enjoying the natural order that gave her a family she could always trust. Three vamps were dust before she let out a series of yips and barks, an invitation to her Alphas to join the fun.

Which they did, each with a stake in hand, Cordelia paused only to toss her clutch purse to Faceman. And they entered the fray. Cordelia moved with a more practiced grace than he or Heidi, but grace was grace and she'd had plenty of practice staking vampires. She dusted two and Heidi ripped the head off another, howling in glee...even Cordy was grinning now that her blood was flowing and she staked another. There were only three left and Xander managed to dust two of them in a second, having a stake that was sharp at both ends was rather handy.

Then he and Cordy backed off, letting Heidi take her time with the last one. They circled one another; the vampire's eyes were wide in fear. Clearly he'd never faced anything like them. Heidi gave him a toothy grin, her eyes glowing green with hyena delight just before she darted forward, kicked the vamp's feet from under him and dove in with her stake, leaving nothing but dust in her wake.

"Feel better?" Xander asked her. She made a whining noise deep in her throat as she stood and offered her throat to Cordelia first.

Cordelia placed her teeth on the offered flesh and bit with just a bit of pressure, Heidi giggled and when Cordelia pulled away with a smirk Heidi offered her throat to him. He bit down harder, just like she wanted, her eyes rolled a bit and she relaxed. "Thanks."

"Now. You get to explain to the old men what that was all about."

Heidi blinked, pouted, but didn't argue. "Okay." She looked back to Hannibal and his team. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Kid...I don't even know where to start."

xxx

They'd ended up at a small diner that B.A. was familiar with, Hannibal paid for their food, even though all three teens protested the entire time. And while they waited for their meal...Xander told their story. He spoke of the Hellmouth, vampires, demons, hyenas, Vampire Slayers, and the occasional Apocalypse.

Hannibal felt sick. And he wanted nothing more than to head to Sunnydale, kidnap all of their friends and bring them to LA where they'd be safe. Xander snorted. "You're thinking too loud."

"Kids like you shouldn't be fighting that fight."

Cordelia was glaring at him. "No one else will. Most of the adults don't know; the cops are useless...and the corruption goes all the way to the Mayor."

Heidi shuddered. "He'll probably be the next Big Bad we'll have to face."

Xander nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "We don't know what his end game is yet and until we do we're being very careful around him."

Murdock had remained eerily silent through the discussion and Face was starting to get worried about him. He slipped his hand under the table to squeeze the pilot's thigh; however his eyes remained on the kids. "What do you know about him?"

"Not much...just that he always smells like magic."

"I go by his house sometimes." Heidi murmured, which earned her glares from Xander and Cordelia. "What? It's not like I went in...but he's got wards up there...so I couldn't break in even if I wanted to. Besides, you haven't taught me how to pick locks yet."

Xander's eyes flickered to that creepy green that Heidi's had during the battle with the gang of vampires. "I will eventually teach you all to pick locks...but you do not go into enemy territory like that alone."

Heidi's gaze held a bit of challenge. "Is that an order?"

"Yes." There was something in Xander's voice...that made all of them shiver.

Heidi huffed and sank in her seat. "Fine."

"Heidi." Xander's voice was a low and quiet growl.

Heidi ducked her head and blushed. "I hear you Alpha. I won't do it again."

The tension immediately slipped from the two brunette teens and both reached for Heidi to give her comforting pats. They were very touch oriented this group...

"I don't like it Hannibal. These kids doing what they do."

"Neither do I B.A."

Xander shrugged. "You don't have to like it, but we're not stopping. We've already lost too many people as it is."

"Is it really that bad there?" Face asked.

Cordelia snorted. "Please, our school news paper? It has a section dedicated to the dead and missing students and faculty. Although...we've made a difference. We saved Ms. Calendar."

"We stopped some zombies the other night." Heidi's smile was only slightly amused.

Xander snorted. "And of course we stopped a couple of Apocalypses." His amusement disappeared. "We couldn't save Jesse."

"Or Kendra."

Cordelia shuddered. "You almost died twice last year."

Xander took her hand. "The Judge didn't almost kill me. My soul just ended up in Limbo for a few hours cause my DNA hit my inner panic button and mixed what was left of my hyena with my Mazoku genes."

"Angelus still gutted you with a knife."

"Yeah...and that sucked. On the bright side he couldn't use my blood to suck the world into Hell with that wacky ritual."

Heidi nudged Cordelia's arm. "And we totally got him out of there and got him healed."

Murdock finally lifted his head up and looked at the three teens. "You mentioned Nam earlier in the alley. You're too young to have fought in Nam."

Xander nodded his head. "Yeah...we were all born in '81. But I have the memories of a Vietnam Vet in my head."

Both girls stared at him in surprise; it was Cordelia who punched his arm. "You dork! I thought the nightmares were just about...your dad...or Jesse's death..."

"Nope."

"How the heck did..." Cordelia sighed. "It goes back to Halloween doesn't it? This year if we take a bunch of kids trick-or-treating we are all going to Party Town. No more costumes from a crazy Chaos Mage."

Hannibal rubbed at his forehead. "Could you clarify that for us?"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Some of us bought Halloween costumes from this guy last year. He'd just opened up a costume shop, the prices were very reasonable...but he was a Chaos Mage. And when he started his spell...we all turned into our costumes."

Xander shrugged. "I was a soldier. I had some fatigues...bought a toy gun...and I used Grandpa LaVelle's dog tags. So I kinda turned into him...I think..."

Hannibal felt shock go through him, and he knew his men felt the same. "Alexander LaVelle?"

"That's my name...oh...you mean my grandpa...I'm named after him. I never actually got to meet the guy."

"So that's where the LaVelle came from." Cordelia nodded. "You should have told me about that."

"I didn't think too. I don't have those nightmares very often...actually I haven't had any all summer. Not since that first night in Japan." He shrugged. "Moving on, we should be talking about Heidi...or ya know, going back to the funeral home."

"Subtle, Xander, real subtle."

"We'll give you a ride." B.A. told them.

Cordelia's phone rang then and she dug it out of her purse. "Hello? Oh, hey Sammo." She listened for a bit before looking at Xander. "Sammo wants to know if we need a ride back to Louis' place...since we're obviously not at the funeral home like we're supposed to be."

Hannibal's eyes sharpened. "Who are Sammo and Louis and why are you staying with Louis?"

Heidi cackled a bit. "They're cops here in LA. From the Major Crimes section. Louis is letting us crash at his apartment, and he'll be at Sammo's since he and Sammo are partners and all...on and off the job." She smirked pointedly at Murdock and Face...who actually blushed. Hannibal had to snort, his daughter had no tact.

Xander groaned. "Heidi, try to be polite." He shook his head. "I'm sure these guys can give us a ride to Louis' apartment."

Heidi grinned. "And then Face and Murdock can give you and Cordy advice on keeping a stable threesome."

Cordelia nearly dropped her phone and murmured into it. "Sammo we have a ride. We'll see you later tonight." She hung up and looked at Heidi, then Face and Murdock. "Run that by me again?"

Heidi was really enjoying this too much. "They smell like sex, each other, and a woman."

Again Xander groaned. "Heidi, again, there is such a thing as over-sharing."

She turned a very innocent expression to him. "But they're older and more experienced and we all know the second Spike comes back to Sunnydale you and Cordy will be tying him to the nearest bed and not letting him out of your sight."

Cordelia's voice was very serious. "Damn straight."

Xander slumped back in his chair in defeat. "Yes, fine, we probably will...we might want to used chains though, not rope."

Murdock was snickering...and Face was still blushing. "You can smell Amy on us? What about the kids?"

Murdock grinned. "They probably can Face. We did help Amy give them a bath before B.A. swung by to pick us up."

Xander nodded. "Yes, but I wasn't going comment...unlike someone." He shot a glare at Heidi.

Heidi shrugged and grinned. "I have no shame...hey, they can give you parenting tips too...for when you and Cordy decide to make little pint-sized contributions to the pack."

Hannibal snorted. "Looks like you're going to have a busy schedule boys."

xxx

Cordelia peered out the window watching the two figures walking down the beach in the moonlight. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Xander looked over her shoulder, watching something entirely different happening down on the beach. "No idea."

"Are you sure she'll be okay with him, alone on the beach?"

"It's cool. Billy is with them...actually right now Botan is playing Frisbee with him...don't ask me where she got the invisible Frisbee. But they're both down there, being invisible and keeping an eye on Heidi and Hannibal."

She quirked a brow at him. "When did you have time to call Botan here?...and you realize you sound like a crazy person."

He quirked a brow right back. "You realize we met someone who lived in the crazy house for more than ten years right?"

"...So when B.A. was calling Murdock crazy...?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Do you two need anything?" Louis asked from the kitchen.

They shook their heads and settled in a chair, Cordelia in Xander's lap. Sammo watched them from the sofa in amusement; Louis joined him, a beer in each hand and gave one to Sammo. Sammo accepted the drink and nodded toward them. "How was your summer?"

Both teens snorted.

xxx

They had been walking up and down the beach for a while now, talking about little things, things that didn't have much meaning. Finally Hannibal fixed a look at her and said with a serious tone; "I have a feeling a lot got left out."

Heidi slid her own gaze to Hannibal. "A few things."

"Like the identity of the Slayer?"

"That's not important."

He smiled at her. "Relax kid, I get it. She's a member of your unit and you want to protect her. I get that." He watched her for a moment more before grinning at her. "So you like the Jazz."

"The what?"

"The adrenaline rush."

Her eyes widened a bit and her jaw dropped. "So...that's not just the hyena? That...that actually makes me feel better."

"Why is that?"

"The hyena...what's left of it...it was starting to scare me because of what happened to Principal Flutie."

"I think that might have been one of the parts that got left out...what happened to him?"

Heidi stopped walking and looked up at him, she kept her eyes steady, and her voice soft. "We ate him."

Hannibal stopped as well, his eyes just a little wide at her words. "While you were possessed. So it's not your fault. You were not in control."

"Doesn't make the screams in our heads go away. But what was really freaking me out...was that I embraced the beast so much after...after our relapse."

"How did Xander get you four back under control?"

Her lips quirked. "You might not want to know that."

"Humor me."

"We had an orgy."

"Come again?"

"Kyle took us hunting, some local livestock kept us sated...and then we holed up in a hotel room. Kyle...well when you're that out of your mind not much can keep you grounded. So we had our own orgy...but Kyle's not an alpha."

"And Xander is."

"He's our first Alpha, and if he hadn't tracked us down and reclaimed us as his..." She shuddered. "We might have..."

Hannibal put his hands on her shoulders. "But he did, and you didn't. There's no point in what ifs. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good...now. You think your mom, Janet, would mind if we got to know each other better? There's a lot we don't know about each other."

"Are you still wanted by the army?"

"No, we got a full pardon."

"Then she probably won't mind, but I'll ask her tomorrow, after the funeral." She wrinkled her nose. "The Jazz? Really? That's what you call it?"

Hannibal laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering her back toward the apartment building. "It's as good a name as any."

"If you say so."

XXX


	4. At Home in Hell

Tied up in Red

calikocat

Chapter Two: At Home in Hell

Word count: 6455

**Special Author's Note thingy!**

**My beta, who is the most awesome person ever nominated the 'Our Roots Run Deep' series over at the White Knight awards. o^^o And now I have fics nominated from this series in several categories. Weee!**

XXX

Willow bit her lip as they grouped around an empty table across from the school, minus Xander and Buffy. "Maybe we shouldn't be too couple-y around Buffy."

Rhonda snorted and waved her hand at the lack of partner beside her. "Not all of us are being couple-y."

Heidi took a bite of her sandwich. "Some of us are single."

Tor shrugged. "Not painfully though."

Cordelia looked at them all with a raised brow. "Why are you guys single? You weren't single at the end of last year."

"Didn't work out, Owen still has some issues."

"Teresa and I had a mutual parting."

"Got bored with him."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Then you can join Buffy's 'woe is me' singles club. I'm sticking to the 'I'm getting some regularly' club." He pulled Larry closer to him; proving his point.

Larry gave him an amused look and a smirk. "Oh yeah? With who?"

Kyle paused and made a confused face at his boyfriend. "You?"

Larry snickered. "Not tonight you're not. I've got practice tonight. Later guys, I need to talk to Coach about my work out schedule." He started to walk away; slipping out of Kyle's hold.

Willow waved cheerfully, amused at Kyle's expression. "Bye, Larry!"

Kyle finally snapped into action and took off after his lover. "Larry, wait!"

There was a brief silence before Rhonda made a face. "That was more info than I wanted."

Xander settled at the table with them. "What was more info than you wanted?"

Cordelia sat beside him and laced her fingers with his. "Kyle and Larry's sex life."

He blinked and shook his head. "Stop. No more. Rewind. What were you talking about before that?"

Willow grinned as she sat beside Oz. "Being couple-y around Buffy."

"Or not." Oz added.

Willow nodded and continued. "Cause of everything that happened and..." Willow blinked in confusion at their smiles. "She's behind me isn't she?"

Buffy came around them and perched on the table top. "It's okay Wills. You guys were couple-y all summer, no need to stop now."

"But that was different. We were being all pack-y too. Now we're back at school and can't all pile up on one another without getting weird looks and hearing the word orgy in the background."

Xander let out a dismayed groan. "People still talk about that?"

Tor gave him an incredulous look. "You really need to tune into the rumor mill more."

"Why? What's being said?"

Cordelia sighed. "Oh you know - the usual. That we're all your property and there is a waiting list to get into your harem."

He rolled his eyes. "Funny, Cor."

Oz shook his head. "She's not kidding. Devon actually asked me if you were the sex god everyone says you are."

Willow gave her boyfriend a curious look. "Why would he ask you...oh...he thinks you're part of the Xander harem."

Xander groaned again and let his forehead hit the tabletop. "Oh my god...tell me he's not interested." He peeked up at Oz who smiled before groaning again. "Ugh. Tell Devon he's not my type and if he ever hits on me I will shoot him...or bludgeon him with the nearest blunt object."

Tor snickered as he leaned over and gave him a poke. "Hey...Xander."

Xander raised his head up. "What?"

"Isn't that Rinku?"

Xander's gaze followed the gesture Tor made. "Over there with Jono?"

"Yeah."

"Yep. Definitely Rinku." They watched as Rinku took Jonathan's hand and led him toward a picnic table with food. "Ya know, Yusuke said he'd come here to explore. Guess he found something interesting."

Buffy watched them as well, her gaze a mixture of curious and predatory. "Rinku a demon? From Makai?"

"Yeah. He's cool though."

Cordelia looked at them like she was some sort of fashion judge. "Cute couple."

xxx

The rest of the school day went by quickly with nothing unusual or Hellmouthy happening. It was the kind of peaceful day that made Xander twitchy. Willow had noticed this and was trying to distract him in an attempt to get his help playing match maker. It made him roll his eyes at his best friend as he gathered his things from his locker.

Willow in turn gave him a poke to the ribs. "I'm just saying that he likes her and when she's ready she should consider him. He's cute."

"He doesn't."

"Doesn't what?"

"Like her."

She frowned at him. "Yes he does."

He closed his locker and looked at her. "Then why does he only put out lusty smells when he looks at Tor?"

Willow gaped. "...Scott Hope likes Tor?"

"That's what it smells like."

"Oh." She pouted. "Guess it's a good thing Buffy isn't interested in him then."

Cordelia joined them and settled against him, car keys already in her hand. "Ready? And what are you talking about?"

Willow gave a dejected sigh. "Scott Hope."

Cordelia frowned. "He hasn't made his move on Buffy yet?"

"No...and Xander said he'd rather be making that move on Tor."

Cordelia glanced up at him. "Really?"

"Scents and pheromones don't lie."

"Wow. I never saw that coming. Now, come on. Snyder wants to see us in his office."

Willow tensed. "Thought the Mayor told him to back off...and how creepy is it that the Mayor could be a potential Big Bad?"

"Very creepy, but it's good to talk with Snyder...less misunderstandings that way. Later Wills."

Willow nodded and Cordelia gave him a tug in the direction of Snyder's office. They bypassed the secretary who only gave them a nod and entered the office. Snyder was sitting at his desk.

Xander gave him a look. "You called?"

Snyder sneered at them. "I was ordered to congratulate you, Your Majesty, in your excellent choice of consort. I'm told that elevates Ms. Chase to the rank of princess among the demon community."

"Okay...thanks. Anything else?"

"Ms. Summers will still have to make up the rest of her finals...and complete four sessions with the school counselor."

"That's fine...oh you need to add someone to the do not mess with list."

"Do I now?"

"Yeah. Amy Madison."

Snyder smirked. "And why would I do that?"

Xander grinned, baring his teeth. "She's my little sister. And that makes her a princess, now doesn't it."

Snyder's expression turned sour. "I suppose it does. We're done."

"Nice talking to you Snyder."

Cordelia gave him a little wave. "Bye now."

xxx

Amy and Tor were at the counter of Happy Burger, waiting patiently for the guy at the drive thru window, the only employee not in the back cooking, to finish and take their order. They had told Ms. Calendar that they'd come by for an introductory lesson. Amy needed to start from scratch with her magic, and Tor just wanted to see how human magic was different from the magic he was using. But if the guy running the window didn't get to them soon they were going to leave and leave hungry.

"This is ridiculous."

Tor shrugged. "It's hard to get people to work nights anywhere in Sunnydale."

"Yeah but..." She paused in surprise. "There's a limo at the window."

Tor looked, Amy was right. A limo had indeed pulled up to the window. Who would come to Happy Burger in a limo? "Maybe's it's the Mayor's. Xander said he's bad news."

Amy had nothing to say to that as they watched. When a vampire lunged from the back of the limo and grabbed the guy working the window, however, Tor was over the counter and pulling the guy back in. Amy was only seconds behind him helping to pull the guy to safety while Tor growled at the vampire. Then the limo sped off.

She looked at the guy who was shaking. "Are you okay?" She looked him over. "You're not bleeding."

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay. Thanks. Geeze, you expect the gangs to be hopped up on that PCP stuff. But not some guy in a limo."

Amy and Tor shared a look and Tor smiled. "Probably some dealer sampling his own product or something."

"Yeah...yeah probably."

Amy grimaced and whispered. "Better call Xander."

"Yeah, my thought exactly."

xxx

Xander nodded to Tor and Amy as they entered Giles' apartment with Jenny in tow, as they had just arrived with dinner for her and Giles.

Jenny waved. "What have we missed?"

"Nothing yet. We've been waiting on Tor and Amy actually."

"Oh?" She looked at the teens who had met her at the parking lot. "Did something happen?"

Amy nodded. "We stopped by the Happy Burger before coming here."

"We were waiting for the guy working to finish at the drive thru, when a limo pulled up to the window. You don't see limos in Sunnydale often."

Amy shook her head. "Except at Prom or Homecoming."

Cordelia snorted. "Or if you're a creepy mayor."

Tor nodded. "Anyway, one of the guys in the back of the limo was dressed in this really fancy suit. Then suddenly he vamped out and tried to grab the drive thru guy and eat him...and he was black."

Amy gave him a look. "Why would that matter?"

Tor shrugged. "I haven't seen many African American vamps."

Buffy gave a half nod. "He's right, the last time we saw one was last year; some wanna be preacher that worked for the Anointed one..." She stopped herself mid-sentence, a thought obviously crossing her mind. "...does anyone know what happened to the Anointed One?"

Xander grinned in amusement. "Spike killed him, just after the fiasco that was Parent Teacher Night."

She perked a bit and smiled. "Really? I'll need to thank him...any word from him?"

Cordelia sighed, frowned and shook her head. "No."

"Moving on."

Tor nodded. There was someone else in the back...but it was too dark to tell what they were. But the only scents I caught were the worker's fear...and vampires."

Xander grimaced. "It sounds like there's a new player in town, one with money and resources."

Buffy groaned and hung her head. "Bad guys get to ride around in limos and we have to take out the trash to earn an allowance."

Giles hmm'd and rolled his eyes. "Yes well, best keep your guard up. Everyone be doubly careful when you go out tonight."

xxx

The Bronze was pretty packed, which was normal. Cordelia moved along to the music and fit his body perfectly, which was also normal. However the couple closer to the stage was certainly not normal.

"What has your attention instead of me?" Cordelia asked him, a dangerous edge to her silky voice. "Unless Spike has suddenly appeared on the dance floor I want your attention right here buster."

He leaned in to kiss her. "That girl in the bad acid trip pants."

She gave a prim snort. "Waste of money."

He grazed his lips against her jaw as they danced. "I think she's a slayer."

"What?"

They twisted and moved so that Cordelia had a better view. "Watch how she moves like a predator. Also she feels like a slayer, and her partner there is a vampire."

"Great..." She drew his attention back to her, a little frown of confusion on her face. "Kendra didn't club."

"Kendra was raised by her Watcher."

"So this one could be another the Council missed?"

"Probably. Let's just watch and see what happens...come on, mini pack meeting." He pulled her off the dance floor and they meandered to the corner where Willow, Oz and Buffy were gathered. However they bumped into Scott Hope on the way.

He smiled at them. "Sorry."

Xander looked at the guy for a moment, and waited. Sure enough, Scott's eyes stayed on him, and there was just a trickle of lust. Huh, guess Scott thought Tor was prettier. Still, better to head the guy off, if he really wasn't interested in Buffy she didn't need the complications. "Buffy is still recovering from a bad break up."

"Oh...I wasn't...I mean..."

"Don't go near her again unless you're serious, and I can't see you being serious about her or any girl the way you watch Tor. You might try giving into those urges a little." Scott's eyes were huge by this point and he was shaking a little...but not in fear. "Plenty of guys are willing to experiment."

Scott made a squeaking sort of sound and ran away. Cordelia moved closer to him and leaned her chin on his shoulder. "That was a little creepy."

"Good." He grinned before tugging her toward the others and their corner.

As they sat down Cordelia gestured toward the couple still dancing on the dance floor. "Xander thinks the slut-o-rama is a slayer and her disco Dave is a vamp."

Oz glanced toward the couple, his hands never leaving Willow. "Slayer?"

Willow blinked with a frown; Kendra was still a sore subject for them. "Another one...oh right...one dies another called. I hate that."

Buffy gave a nod as she watched the couple. "She might be...but Xander is definitely right about the guy...and there they go...not sure who is leading who to the dark and secluded alley. Come on, we should check it out."

Xander held up a finger. "One condition."

Buffy had already stood and was looking down at him. "What?"

"Giles has been keeping certain things out of his reports to the Council."

Willow shifted and got ready to stand. "Like Pack stuff?"

"Not so much pack stuff but possibly. But I know he's been keeping anything Makai related out of the picture. Let's keep it that way." By now they were all starting to move in the direction the couple had gone.

Buffy nodded in agreement. "So you guys are just my rag tag freedom fighters, unless we decided to reveal the pack structure."

"That'll work."

"Neat."

They stopped talking and moved silently, tracking the couple, watching as the guy made his move toward the girl's neck, slamming her against the fence a bit.

"Stop struggling." He vamped out and she slammed him back.

"Definitely not a Council raised slayer." Xander commented, almost idly as they watched her kick the crap out of the vamp.

"How can you tell?" Oz asked. "Ow, that was a nice move."

Buffy motioned toward the girl. "Kendra moved different. More precision."

Cordelia made a face. "And she had better fashion sense."

He nodded and slipped his arm around her. "True."

The girl finally noticed them. "Hey, I'm Faith. Got a stake?"

Xander eyed her. "Shouldn't you have your own?" Faith blinked at him in confusion hitting the vamp as it tried to sneak up behind her. He snorted and tossed her a stake. She wasted no more time and dusted it, tossing the stake back.

"Thanks handsome."

Xander caught the stake and shook his head. "Rookie." Buffy gave him a look. "Well she is."

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at 'Faith'. "Come inside, we'll talk."

xxx

God he was bored. She'd been a slayer for a few months … how could she think her stories were this interesting? They could have patrolled a good portion of the 'dale by now. Cordelia gave his arm a little shake to draw his attention back to Faith.

"Isn't funny how slaying just makes you hungry and horny?"

All eyes turned to Buffy. She winced. "Well sometimes Xander and I hit the late night bakery."

Wow...thanks Buff. Faith's eyes flicked to him; in a much too interested look. "Really? And what else do you hit with Xander?"

He met her gaze and said plainly. "I go home to Cordy." So there. The heat in Faith's gaze didn't change; it just sort of flicked over Cordelia.

Cordelia smiled at the girl, baring her teeth, it was actually more of a warning than a real smile, her hand firmly in his. "Not that this isn't fascinating...but why are you in Sunnydale. Kendra was only sent here when some dark power was about to rise."

Faith shrugged. "I wasn't. My watcher went to some fancy shindig in England. So I came here to meet the infamous Buff and compare slaying stories."

Buffy looked less than thrilled. "Won't that be fun?"

"Did you really use a rocket launcher?"

"Yep. It was a birthday present from Xander and Cordelia. They stole it from the Army...but I think the most interesting weapon I ever saw though was when Xander killed a vamp with a pumpkin."

They all stared at him; he hadn't realized they hadn't heard about that. He shrugged. "Eh, no big deal. The stem hit it just right."

Willow frowned at him. "When was this?"

"Just before Halloween; hence the pumpkin."

Faith smirked before looking to Buffy again. "So what was your hardest kill?"

Buffy stilled, her smile gone. "Ford maybe...he'd been a friend."

"That sucks."

Oz held up a hand. "Thought...where do you stand on neutrals and werewolves?"

"What's a neutral?"

Willow smiled; eager to share knowledge with the younger slayer. "A demon that just lives their life, ya know? Working the night shift, unless they're good at blending in, and raising a family."

"There are demons that live like that?"

Xander raised a brow at her. "Yeah, there are."

"Hey, they ain't killing people, I don't care, not even on my radar...werewolves?"

Willow nodded. "Oz is one."

"You keep him on a leash when he gets wild then we'll be fine."

Oz gave a half nod. "Good enough."

Faith grinned at Buffy. "But those vamps, they're in for hell once we get out there, fancy free and no watcher in sight."

That made them all freeze and Buffy said, "No watcher? Why no watcher?"

Xander shifted and looked at Faith closely. "I think we missed something."

Faith looked unsure for just a second. "Didn't yours go to England?"

xxx

He'd called a quick meeting in the library before Buffy and Faith got there the next morning. Buffy knew to take her time in getting there; he wanted a chance to talk to Giles before the new slayer got there.

Kyle looked contemplative, he'd liked Kendra, and she'd made a good addition to the pack in her final battle. If she'd lived she'd be pack now and they all knew it. So they were curious about the new girl. They were all wondering if Faith would measure up...not to Buffy, but to Kendra. "So we're keeping pack stuff and Makai stuff on the down low."

"Yeah."

Cordelia nudged him. "What's really bothering you about the new girl, it kept you up last night."

Xander ignored the look Giles gave them. "She smells like fear and sorrow."

Willow looked like she was ready to pounce on the nearest computer and begin a search. "So she's hiding something?"

"Yeah."

Giles cleared his throat and gestured toward the phone. "I'll see if I can get in contact with her watcher at the retreat...I used to love a good kayak." Jenny smiled and gave his shoulder a pat. The doors opened and Faith and Buffy came in.

Faith eyed their rather large group and glanced at Buffy. "Just how many people in this town know your secret?"

"Everyone in this room and my mom."

"Why so many?"

Giles gave Faith a reassuring smile. "Most of them have training. Either in self defense, weaponry, or magic. Xander, Willow and Tor make excellent wards."

"Wards?"

Buffy nodded. Kind of a protective barrier."

"Witches then."

Xander shook his head. "Nah. Amy's our only witch in the making."

Jenny gave a little wave. "I however am practitioner and I'm tutoring Amy and Tor some but his magic is a bit different."

Buffy glanced around the group as if she were doing a head count. "Where is Amy?"

"Saw her with Jono last. If he wasn't dating Rinku I'd say they were a cute couple and then I'd have to give him a talk."

Faith looked to Buffy for a translation, Buffy shrugged. "Amy is Xander's sister...I guess introductions are a must. Everyone this is Faith. Faith, these are Larry, Kyle, Tor, Heidi, Rhonda, who is Cordy's sister, Ms Calendar and my Watcher, Giles. You met the others last night."

"He's your watcher? If I knew your model looked that good I would have transferred.

Xander shuddered. "Eww."

Buffy nodded and shuddered a bit herself. "He has a girlfriend."

Jenny moved closer to Giles and shot a warning look to Faith...funny that was the same sort of look Cordy had given Faith the night before. "Who he is happily dating."

Faith grinned. "So what, they're all your side kicks?"

"Not exactly." She turned to Giles. "Anything new?"

"Um, other than the incident at Happy Burger last night not really...except two missing persons from the Sunset Ridge District."

Kyle blinked. "Since when?"

"Just this morning. It was on the radio. Why?"

"Larry and I patrolled there after his practice was over. Things were quiet then."

Faith stared at them in confusion. "You all patrol?"

Xander nodded. "Uh, yeah. Buffy can't be everywhere at once."

"Still, self defense training or not, patrolling is dangerous." She took a step back when several sets of eyes focused on her in a glare.

Buffy hid a smile and gave them all a scolding look. "Easy." She gave Faith's shoulder a comforting pat. "They've been doing this a while. They have skills, besides, it's nice to have someone watching your back."

"If you say so."

"Yeah. So we all patrol tonight. Carefully. I'll be on the streets late-ish Mom wants me home for dinner." She gave Faith a smile. "To which you are invited. Mom wants to meet you."

"Cool."

Willow jumped a bit. "Hey, don't you have another final to make up?"

"Yeah...help me study?"

Willow gave her thumbs up and Giles nodded and cleared his throat. "Alright then, while Buffy makes ready for her exam, why don't one of you show Faith around."

Heidi stood from her seat. "I'll do it. Come on Faith. I'll show you around Hellmouth High."

"Sounds great."

xxx

"Parent-Teacher night was pretty crazy last year. And most people got turned into their costumes on Halloween."

"A lot happens here huh."

"You have no idea. On top of all the monsters and mayhem everyone seems to have personal family-type craziness to deal with." Heidi shrugged. "But you get used to it."

"Had your own family crisis lately?"

"Oh yeah. It's always crazy when you find out you're adopted...but still related to your family."

Faith gave a non-committal nod before she stopped and turned to face her. "So what's up with B and Xander? They're both wound up pretty tight. She needs to find some fun and he needs to get laid. That Cordy chick not doing it for him or what?"

Heidi stared at her. "Wow, blunt much?"

"I'm just saying...I get she doesn't like the idea of another slayer on her turf. But him? Dude needs an attitude adjustment. He's pretty high and mighty for a side kick...but I could probably help him with that adjustment." She smirked. "I always wanted groupies."

Heidi snorted. "For your information Faith, we all liked Kendra, she was one of us. And you try and adjust Xan's attitude you won't like what happens." Heidi walked away from her, leaving Faith standing in the middle of the hall confused.

xxx

A few minutes later Heidi plopped herself down beside Xander in the library. "So I think we're gonna have to go ahead and level about the pack stuff."

"Why?"

"Faith has some misconceptions. And I might have made a challenge to her...and I kinda don't like her attitude."

"Oh is that all." Xander rolled his eyes. "I'm wondering if maybe we shouldn't limit your exposure to Hannibal." Heidi glared at him.

Giles put down the book he was holding and took off his glasses. "What kind of challenge?"

Her gaze shifted to the Watcher. "She might try to sex Xander up."

Xander sighed and looked to Giles, who was by now polishing his glasses. "Exactly how much does the Council know about us?"

"Only that you lot seem to have retained a pack mentality and the primal attributes. Nothing about anyone's family."

He nodded. "Okay, I can work with that. If she needs to know we can fill her in on the pack info. Spread the word Heidi."

She grinned at him. "Guess Buffy can't pretend to be in charge now huh?"

xxx

"Mr. Trick? Tell me you have good news."

Trick smirked at his employer. "I was right about this town. To an extent. There still is some violence, a decent death rate, lots of demons around. Excellent communications system. You can get just about anything you want," he snapped his fingers "like that."

"I want the blood of the-"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Older vampires were so...boring. "The Slayer. There's good news and bad on that-"

"I don't care, tell me all of it. Nothing will keep me from paying that little bitch back."

"There was already a slayer in this town...not sure how we ended up with two. But it seems the local Slayer has a connection to some demonic royalty."

"I don't care who or what, they will all die if they stand in my way."

Trick felt a chill go through him; the boss was getting a little crazy with this...there were some people you just didn't threaten. "Now wait, this particular royal is a Makai Prince. A descendant of Raizen. I believe you met him once?"

"I did."

"Well this prince is one of his...and the younger brother of Urameshi. So we want to tread carefully."

"Very well."

xxx

Cordelia broke the nose of the vampire that jumped her as he staked his own. He watched her in awe as she spun and kicked the vamp before moving in for the kill. All that training had strengthened her, as it had all of them. He was no longer as worried about her going out at night alone.

"Nice."

She blew the dust off her stake and smirked at him. "Thanks...whoa." She jumped a bit and reached for her jeans pocket, tossing him her stake.

"What?"

"My pocket is wiggling."

"Your what is what?"

She snickered and pulled out her spirit egg, which was indeed twitching...and cracking. Then there was a small flash of light, and the egg disappeared. In its place was a small delicate looking bird, about half the size of a dove. It was pink and red with just a touch of white and even looked like a dove, except for the crest on its head.

"It's so cute!" She shot him a quick glare. "You call it a chicken and I will hit you."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned at her. "What are you going to name her?"

She held the bird up close to her face. "I don't know. I'll have to think on it...is there a pet store still open?"

"Should be."

"Cool. We're gonna need a perch...and she'll have to stay at your place."

He smiled and offered her his arm. "That's fine. Shall we?"

The little bird whistled and hopped onto Cordelia's shoulder. "That's a yes I think."

xxx

Buffy met them in the parking lot the next morning, a small blond bundle of anxious energy. Of course Faith was the ultimate source of all that energy and Buffy could barely wait for them to get out of Cordelia's car before she started ranting. But they smiled and listened and really couldn't blame the girl.

"So then Mom wanted to know if she could slay in my place while I go to college or just take over for me and I reminded her about the destiny thing and how you get a slayer and we had a teary moment." She sent Xander an apologetic look. "And I think Mom wants to bake you a cake and possibly pin a medal on you for bringing me back from the dead."

He shuddered. "No medals...however I will happily accept the cake."

Cordelia grinned. "You can't blame her for freaking out and wanting you out of this town. I mean who wants to stay in Sunnyhell their whole life?"

Xander froze and looked at her. "...Me..."

Cordelia stopped and looked at him in confusion. "But...I wanted to move to LA after high school."

"I'm staying right here."

Buffy looked from one of them to the other and took a step back. "I'm just gonna..." And she was off like a shot, escaping a possible lover's quarrel.

He looked at Cordelia, a mild sense of panic settling inside him. "I...I just assumed we'd get a place and go to UC Sunnydale...together."

"I've wanted to get out of Sunnydale forever..." They stared at one another for a moment and Cordelia reached for his hand. "What now?"

He pulled her close. "I'm not giving you up. LA isn't that far...and that ring should give you some protection. Most demons look at it and want to run away screaming."

She bit her lip. "You really don't want to leave Sunnydale?"

"I don't think I can. Not and be happy."

Cordelia leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "This will take some thinking."

He kissed her temple and held her. "Yeah."

Her arms tightened around him. "I'm not giving you up either."

xxx

Rhonda swung around in front of Heidi with a mad grin. "So I totally just overheard something interesting."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"The new big bad in town, vampire called Kakistos, and he's after Faith. He killed her watcher."

Heidi blinked. "So that's what she's running from. Xander said she smelled like fear and sorrow." She frowned. "Doesn't really explain her attitude though...guess this means more patrolling?"

Rhonda nodded, though her grin was more subdued. "Yeah. Go tell the others? I'll tell Xander."

"Will do." Heidi waved at someone down the hall. "Hey Kyle! Got something to tell you!"

Rhonda smirked and breathed in, trying to catch Xander's scent. She needed to track him down and tell him.

xxx

Xander was pretty much a seething mass of snarling alpha by the time he and Cordelia had tracked Buffy and Faith to Kakistos' lair. They got there just in time to watch Faith kill the beast. She and Buffy were just sort of standing there breathless from their battle when he stomped in.

Buffy took one look at him and took a step back. "Xander?"

Faith snapped her gaze to him, unconcerned with his presence. He barred his teeth as he stepped in front of her. "Faith."

"Yeah?"

"The next time you put my pack in the line of fire like that you will be leaving town in a wheelchair."

She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "That right?"

Xander growled, flashed his eyes and rushed her. Her own eyes widened in shock and she tried to take a step back...and to fight back. But he had her on the ground and immobile before she could do much more than blink. "Next time, ask for help." He released her and she scooted back, staring at him. "Now, about that dump you're staying in."

"What about it?"

"There are abandoned houses all over town that are in better shape. Little work and one will be quite cozy. Just gotta know the right people...or demons."

Buffy cocked her head. "Xander?"

He shrugged. "Clem knows guys who work for the water and power companies and has a cousin or two in construction. Giles can foot the bill, that's what Watchers do. Now, let's go get you packed."

Cordelia smirked. "You already have a place picked out don't you?"

"Yep, come on." He offered his arm to her and led her out.

Faith stared as she rose from the floor. "Is he for real? Where's he get off giving orders like that?"

"Because he's the boss." Buffy grinned at the younger slayer. "Hey, I'm just the second alpha of the pack. Xander's the one in charge. But I agree with him. That motel is a dump. Besides Xander can put up stronger wards if you're in a house."

"Today people!" Xander called from outside.

"Come on."

Faith just sort of nodded. "Yeah...he's not gonna make me eat my greens is he?"

"He might. But it's not so bad. Once you're one of his, you're his for life."

Faith had nothing to say to that.

xxx

Xander was dozing when Cordelia came out of the bathroom, squeaky clean from her shower. She quietly ushered Marshal out, who had her spirit beast perched carefully on his back; he winked as he passed her. She closed and locked the door, then made her way to the bed and gave him a nudge. "Xander."

His eyes came open. "Yeah."

"I talked to Rhonda. She'll go with me to LA after graduation so I'll have some back up. And you're right it's not that far and we can totally get you a cell phone and talk every day."

He smiled at her sleepily. "I love you too Cordy."

She nodded. "Yeah. And this ring. It's a commitment thing." She let the robe she was wearing drop to the floor, and stood there, waiting for him to make a move. She wore nothing else.

The sleepiness faded from him in a second and he sat up, eyes wide. "Cordelia?"

"So, I'm ready."

He held out his hand and she took it, settling on the bed beside him. He kissed her gently. "Only if you're sure."

She pushed him back against the headboard and straddled him. "If you say no I know where you keep the rope for unwanted guests."

He grinned and shifted his hips. "No ropes tonight Queen C." He leaned up to kiss her again, running his hands down her sides. He moved his mouth to her jaw and throat in a series of small kisses before settling to suck at her pulse point.

She ground her hips down and gasped a bit. "Where...are...those condoms?"

"Drawer. I'll get to them."

She pulled back and glared. "Listen buster I spent my entire shower getting worked up to do this, I'm ready, I want it and we can play later." Xander rolled his eyes even as he reached down to caress her...she was...very, very wet. She wiggled her hips against his hand and raised a brow. "Told you."

"Yeah...yeah you did." He inserted two fingers and massaged her a bit.

"Xander."

"In a minute." He thrust his fingers in again, grazing his thumb against her clit, she ground down again.

"Xander."

He kissed her, his other hand reaching up to gently squeeze one of her breasts, fingers still pumping inside her.

Her hips moved faster...then stopped. Her voice was breathless. "Xander." She stared behind him and he looked over his shoulder. The bedside drawer was open and a condom was floating up out of it.

"Okay...I get the hint." He snagged the condom and grinned at her. "Let me undress and we'll do things your way...tonight anyway."

"Good. Next time we'll do it your way." She moved off of him and he handed her the packet. He barely got his shirt and boxers off before she slid the condom on him and straddled him again.

"Be careful-" She slid him inside of her as she lowered herself down. He felt something inside her tear and she gasped. "Cor?"

"Ow." He took her face in his hands and kissed her before reaching down to stroke her clit again. It took a few seconds but she started moving and his eyes nearly crossed at the sensation. She whimpered. "Oh god...I'm closer than I thought."

He shifted his hands to her hips, helping her move, his voice nearly as breathless as hers. "That's okay. All that wiggling you did earlier almost killed me."

She laughed and lightly smacked the back of his head. The laugh shook things up just enough that suddenly she was spasming around him and he saw stars. Cordelia cried out, her body jerking uncontrollably as she rode out their orgasm before collapsing against him. He was too weak to hold either of them up so he fell back against the pillows.

"Damn Queen C. You pack a punch."

"You are such a dork."

"I love it when you call me names."

xxx

Across town at the old Crawford place there was a flash of light and a nude body fell from a portal to the cold stone floor. Dark eyes darted around the shadowed room, searching for the ones who had been tormenting him just moments before. But the room was empty. He was alone and unharmed for the first time in over a hundred years.

He keened softly and cured up in a ball, as small as he could make himself, and shivered in the night air.

XXX


	5. The Animal in You

Tied up in Red

calikocat

Chapter Three: The Animal in You

Word count: 5515

XXX

Being dead was...well it wasn't that bad. The part that she hadn't particularly liked was over and done with. Standing around looking at your corpse was...what was the phrase? Oh yes, it was a real downer. And Dave thought she'd couldn't master the...lingo...of the American teen.

And hadn't that been an even bigger surprise than being dead? One moment she's being whisked from Xander who was keeping her company, the next Koenma is telling her she's on 'the good list' and offering her a job.

In a mere hour she'd gone from Vampire Slayer, to Rekai Operative in Training. Her Commanding officer was one Jesse McNally. Dead best friend of Xander Harris. Her heart ached for both boys; Jesse spoke of his friend often and with sadness.

"Hey, how goes the weapons training?"

She jumped a bit and did her best not to blush, Jesse was entirely too sneaky. "It goes well Sir. Dave and Morgan are doing much better but-" She bit her lip to stop herself.

Jesse frowned. "What have I told you about calling me sir?"

"That you don't like it."

He nodded. "And what have I said about speaking your mind?"

Her blush deepened and she smiled a bit, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "That my mind is as sharp as my weapons and you want to know what I think."

"Yep. And I think your brain is as beautiful as the rest of you, so flaunt it girlfriend."

"Sir!"

Jesse only grinned. "What were you gonna say Kendra?"

She had to think for a second to recapture her original thought...Jesse had that effect on her...much to Dave and Morgan's amusement. "Dave and Morgan have gotten much better with weapons...and their hand to hand..."

"But?"

"If Koenma is to send us out in the field...we are going to need more fighters...and someone used to working with a team."

Jesse grimaced. "I'll go over the list of the dead kids from Sunnydale...but we might have to look somewhere else...or wait until someone new gets here." Until someone else died was left unsaid.

"Wouldn't that be a better idea, to look elsewhere?"

"Maybe...but I like working with people I knew in life."

"But...you did not know me in life."

He grinned again and grabbed her hand, she hated that she blushed again. "You were one of Xander's, and that's good enough for me. Come on, its taco day in the Mess Hall."

Kendra laughed and let him pull her along. Being dead...it really wasn't all that bad.

xxx

Xander smirked at the two teens who were practically coupling in public. "Boys." Kyle and Larry jumped apart, pants undone and practically falling off.

Larry made a grab for his pants. "Jesus Xander!"

Kyle however glared at him. "Ya know my boyfriend should be calling out my name, not yours."

Xander's grin was unrepentant as Larry continued to blush. "And I thought you were patrolling."

Kyle blinked and looked away. "We were...at first."

Xander snickered. "Finish up, then get to it...and be careful."

At that Kyle perked his ears a bit. "What is it?"

Xander's smile faded and his expression grew contemplative. "Don't know. Town feels off tonight. Well, I'm off for Oz watch. Have fun." He disappeared into the shadows.

Larry looked at his boyfriend. "That was weird...has he seemed different to you?"

Kyle shrugged. "Considering how he and Cordelia have smelled like sex for the past week I'd say yeah."

Larry blinked and blushed. "Oh."

Kyle smirked and tackled him to the ground again.

xxx

Oz lunged at the cage door, which made Willow jump a bit and take a step back from the cage. "Okay so maybe reading about the rabbit part wasn't the best idea."

Xander yawned as he entered the library, catching the last of her words. "Probably not."

The relief on her face was nearly palpable when she saw him. "Oh good you're here. Thanks for this."

"No problem. What are alphas for?"

She grinned. "I just don't like having him in this cage ya know?"

"Yeah. It was easier during the summer, all of us running around Genkai's three nights a month, hunting. Good times."

"Yeah, but there's too many people here to do that."

"Yep. But, no worries, I got this. You go study for your test."

"Thanks Xander...no Cordy tonight?"

"Nope, she's at Rhonda's."

"Does she ever go home anymore?"

He grimaced. "I get the impression things aren't going well between her parents. She'll tell me when she's ready."

"And we'll be here if she needs pack support. Well I'll see you in the morning."

He gave her a little wave. "Night." She waved back and headed out for the night. He flicked his gaze to the pacing Oz. "If you don't get some sleep you'll be exhausted tomorrow." Oz ducked his head and Xander smiled. He put his bag on the table and unlocked the cage before going inside. He closed the door behind him. "Make room." Oz shifted and Xander sat down, leaning against the wall. Oz snuffled a bit and lay down beside him, putting his head in Xander's lap. Xander smiled and scratched behind the werewolf's ear. "Night Oz."

xxx

Patrolling with company was nice, and Heidi was able to keep things balanced between her and Faith...though she could have done without Faith's cynicism.

Buffy pouted. "All men aren't beasts. Tell her Heidi."

Heidi shrugged. "Most men aren't beasts."

"Hey."

The other blond grinned. "Trust me; I've dated my share of beasts."

Faith shared the look. "Even Xander. He proved that, all that growling."

Heidi gave Faith a knowing smirk. "I can definitely attest to that."

Faith's interest peeked and her gaze sharpened in curiosity. "Really?"

"Eh, there was an orgy, which Xander doesn't like to talk about. But he skillfully topped everyone that was present...of course that was before Xander and Cordelia."

"Way before." Buffy added.

"So...who played orgy with you and Xander?"

Heidi smiled fondly at the memory. "Rhonda, Tor and Kyle."

Faith's eyes widened a bit. "So boy swings both ways."

Both blonds nodded but Buffy did some clarifying. "These days though I think Xander is strictly Cordy sexual."

Heidi snickered. "And William sexual."

Buffy smiled. "And William sexual."

"William?"

"Xander and Cordy had this thing with an older guy. Kind of a free lance demon hunter."

"He hot?"

Buffy sort of nodded. "He was okay I guess...very nice cheekbones."

Faith snorted; already losing interest. "So where is William now?"

Heidi's smile faded a bit. "No idea."

"He left town...they don't talk about him much..." Buffy paused. "How are things with Scott?"

Faith wrinkled her nose. "Think I rode him too hard. He's avoiding me now."

Heidi gave a bit of a cackle. "Damn."

Buffy made a face. "That was more info than I wanted."

"You asked B."

Heidi kept cackling.

xxx

"That is so cute...and kind of hot...but it would be hotter if it was Spike." Cordelia's voice made his eyes fly open.

Xander grimaced...the floor was not comfortable. "Morning...what's cute? Hot? What?"

"You and Oz, all cuddled up."

Xander looked down at the very naked Oz curled into his side and smiled. "Wanna open the gate and hand me that blanket?"

"Sure." She was still grinning at him as she did and handed him the blanket. He draped it over Oz, giving the other boy a gentle shake. Cordelia moved back to give them some privacy.

"Morning Oz."

Oz curled deeper into his side for a moment before he opened his eyes. "Morning. School?"

"Soonish."

"Cool."

Xander grinned. "You need to let me up."

"Right...sorry."

xxx

Willow made a face, in obvious disagreement. "I don't think that's true, it's not all about the chase. According to Cordy getting caught is fun too."

Buffy laughed. "I don't want to know."

"Yeah she over-shared a bit that time, but the lesson was appreciated." She giggled and shot a glance toward her boyfriend.

Oz's amused expression didn't change as he nodded in the direction of some incomers. "Company."

They looked up to see Scott and two others approaching them. "Hey Buffy!"

Buffy stopped herself mid-shudder. "Geeze."

Willow gave her a confused look. "What? I thought Scott was chasing after Faith, even though he'd rather have say, Tor."

"Faith caught him and now he's had his fill of her and now he's back to me."

"Maybe Faith was too much? Maybe we should get him a boyfriend? Maybe Tor?"

Scott made his way to them and smiled at Buffy. "Hey."

She gave him a small non-encouraging smile, even as she shuffled a step away. "Hey."

Pete and Debbie, who had followed him over, sidled up next to Scott. Oz nodded to them. "Pete, Debbie."

Pete nodded back with a smile, his arm casually draped around Debbie's shoulders. "Oz."

Debbie was holding a bouquet of flowers close to her face. "Hey Oz, you're not doing Jazz marching Band this year?"

Oz eyed Pete, as if looking for something, as he answered. "No, too much pressure. Everything okay Pete?"

Pete just smiled at him. "Never better."

Buffy, looking for a way to escape, glanced at Scott's watch. "Oh, look at the time, I gotta go. Gotta see Mr. Platt today."

Debbie looked sort of surprised. "The school counselor?"

"Yeah. See you guys later." She made a run for it, much to Willow and Oz's amusement, and Scott stared after her.

Willow curbed her amusement and made an effort at damage control. "Those are pretty." She motioned to the flowers Debbie was holding.

"Thanks. Pete got them for me."

Pete grinned; well it was more of a smirk really. "I'm sure Oz picks you flowers all the time."

"Nope."

Oz shrugged. "Flowers are so temporary." He and Willow grinned at one another, not really noticing the frown on Pete's face.

xxx

Giles paced about the library, muttering to himself, fast approaching a full blown panic. "We need to check every exit."

Xander sat at the table and waited for the silly grown up to take a minute, hoping he'd relax...no such luck. "Giles."

"He could have gotten out. We need to check all possibilities."

"He didn't get out; you're not thinking about this rationally."

Willow and Oz came through the door then, pausing at the tense feeling in the room, of which Giles was the source. Oz looked at Xander. "What's up?"

Xander shook his head. "Nothing."

"The hell it isn't." Giles cleared his throat. "Oh...um...No need to um...panic."

Willow gulped. "Then why do you look panicked?"

"A male student was mauled and killed last night in the woods."

Oz and Willow grew pale, eyes wide. Xander slammed his hand on the table, making the three of them jump. "I have your attention?" They nodded. "Good. It was not Oz. I was in the cage with him all night. He was here when I woke up. He does not smell like blood, human or otherwise. We have an understanding, and even in wolf form I'm his alpha and he follows orders. We stayed in. Okay?"

Giles fidgeted a bit. "You're sure?"

"Giles. I'm sure. I'm a light sleeper, had to be growing up in a house with Tony Harris. I would have woken up if Oz had been even a little restless. Now stop making everyone panicky."

"Alright...that means something else killed the young man then."

Oz swallowed. "Who was it?"

"Jeffrey Walken."

Oz sat in the nearest chair, the one closet to Xander's. "He was a friend."

"Wasn't you, wasn't even wolf you." Xander assured him. Oz nodded, though absently. Xander reached over and gently lifted the other boy's chin. "It was not you. I promise."

Oz tilted his head back further and exposed his throat. Xander leaned forward and gave it a little nip. Oz sighed, relief flooding his eyes. "Thanks."

Over his shoulder Willow nodded and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. Xander nodded to them both. "Any time."

xxx

Jenny smiled at her pupil as they gathered up their things. Amy's magical re-education was coming on well. "Okay, we'll meet tonight at my place for some cleansing rituals. The full moon is a good time for that."

Amy grimaced and tried not to blush. "We're not going to do the sky clad thing are we?"

Jenny laughed. "No. Besides, I'm afraid having a naked teenager in the apartment would give Rupert a heart attack."

Tor stuck his head into the classroom. "Hey guys, meeting in the library."

Jenny paused and looked at him. "What's up?"

"There was a kill last night in the woods. Giles was afraid Oz got out."

Jenny and Amy exchange horrified looks and Amy gulped. "Did he?"

"No. Xander says he doesn't smell like blood. And Oz's relatives lock themselves up tight...and they live in Oxnard."

Amy blinked. "So...something else? Was it a vampire?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Vamps don't usually maul."

Jenny nodded in agreement on that. "Sounds like we'll be adding some research to our schedule...who was killed Tor?"

"Jeff Walken. Oz knew him."

"Oh, wow. Bet that didn't help any..."

xxx

Kyle, Faith at his side, snagged Larry's arm as he passed him in the hallway. Larry went willingly even as he shot a curious look to Faith, though he pointed in the direction that he had been going. "I've got to warm up before practice."

Kyle kept tugging him along, and Faith smirked at them. "Xander called a meeting, and I'm not ready to test the Boss-man just yet."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Pack meeting Larry, it's important."

"About what?"

"Jeff Walken's murder."

Larry nodded. "I heard about that. Jeff was a nice guy, I can spare a few minutes. More if I need to."

xxx

Buffy and Heidi entered the library; they were the last to join the meeting. "Heidi filled me in. Glad you're in the clear Oz."

"That makes two of us."

"All of us." Larry clarified.

"Yes." Giles nodded. "Agreed. But we will need to step up patrol tonight."

Larry shrugged. "I have practice, but I can help Kyle make a sweep afterward."

Buffy smiled. "Okay, I'll patrol the area Jeff was found."

Xander nodded in agreement. "Wills you probably should go to the morgue. You'll have a better idea what you're looking at, and for. Tor, you're with her."

"Got it."

"What about me?" Faith asked. "Where do you want me?"

Xander was quiet a moment, thinking seriously about her question. "I need someone to make the normal rounds, check out the newest graves. Willow can give you a list. No reason to stop tracking down the vamps while we deal with the new baddie."

"I'm your girl. Those vamps will be dust before supper."

Giles fiddled with his glasses, his mind already elsewhere. "I have some things at home I need to look at."

Jenny put a hand on his arm. "Amy and I can help after our ritual."

"Totally...at least until my curfew."

"Thank you."

"Good plan." Xander nodded toward Oz. "I'll keep Oz company."

"We'll keep Oz company." Cordelia corrected him.

"Wish you didn't have too..." Oz nodded. "But thanks."

Heidi blinked and cleared her throat. "Do you think something could have escaped the zoo?"

Giles shook his head. "I don't think so...wouldn't there be a report on that?"

Rhonda however was already following Heidi's train of thought. "Not if someone did a Primal ritual thing and got a tiger or something inside them."

"Yes well, you have a point. Primals can be rather...brutal."

Xander rolled his eyes, but nodded at the girls. "That's good thinking, you two go to the zoo then. Check for recent magic use."

Oz sighed, rather dejectedly. "And I will lock myself in a cage."

Cordelia gave his shoulder a pat. "I'll order pizza. Meat lovers for you?"

"Sounds good...no anchovies."

xxx

Buffy's part of patrol started out routine enough; the woods were normal, if a little quiet. At first she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary, nothing seemed amiss. But after a while...she got the feeling that she wasn't alone.

She moved deeper into the trees, staying alert, watching where she stepped. She really didn't want a repeat of Cain's booby trap; getting caught in a net was not fun. Suddenly, there was movement ahead of her. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was definitely no werewolf, not hairy enough, she could see that much in the moon light.

She gave chase, and wished, for just a second in her head that she had Xander's sense of smell. Something like that would make patrol and hunting that much easier.

Buffy wasn't sure what it was, but it was fast and man shaped. She wasn't expecting whatever it was to circle around and knock her down. And she definitely didn't expect it to be...Angel. With blood on his lips. Oh god. He attacked her again. His movements were wild and sloppy, no recognition in his eyes. She managed to knock him out. Barely. She remembered staring at his unconscious form for the longest time before shaking herself into action.

With nowhere else to take him she dragged him to the Crawford mansion and chained him up. Then she quietly freaked out and had a good cry, knowing she'd have to tell Xander, and afraid of what her Alpha might do.

xxx

The morgue was quiet, and as the cliché went, it was too quiet. Dead quiet. Tor shuddered and tried to ignore the antiseptic smell that filled the air, it was an icky reminder that they were in a room filled with drawers of dead bodies. Ugh. "This is weird."

Willow seemed unfazed by their location. Lucky girl. "Not if you've been here before."

He looked at Willow with a 'eww' sort of face. "When were you here before?"

She paused and looked at him in thought. "Well it wasn't actually here. We were at a funeral home. It was Buffy's one and only date with Owen." She opened a drawer.

"Eww."

Finally Willow gave an indication that she was not as unperturbed as she seemed. "I second that..." She frowned. "There's not much to go on...anything could have done this."

Tor frowned as a scent caught it nose...he thought it was familiar. "Not anything."

"What?"

"I don't smell anything...non...human."

Willow stared at the remains of Jeff Walken before meeting Tor's equally horrified eyes. "You mean...a person did this? A person-person? That almost...makes it worse."

He wrapped an arm around her, making the beam of his flashlight dance over the body, in a gruesome sort of way, knowing they both needed some pack closeness. "Yeah. Xander isn't going to like this."

xxx

Xander and Cordelia were eating pizza, Cordy's spirit beast, that she had yet to name was sitting on the table pecking at little pieces of crust they had given her. Oz had already devoured his extra-large meat lovers; though he had spared Marshal a few bites and the two of them were in a pizza coma, which made for some very easy Oz Watch. They were mid bite when Buffy burst through the library doors.

He could smell the tears, sorrow...and, surprisingly, panic on her. "Buff?"

She seemed lost for a second, eyes darting around, not focusing on him or Cordelia. "I...can you..."

Cordelia put her pizza down. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were tearstained and she finally focused on Xander. "I don't know what to do."

Xander swallowed his food as he stared, visually checking her for injuries but he saw none. "What happened?"

"I was patrolling in the woods...and...He was there...and we fought. He didn't recognize me. He didn't talk...and I don't know if any of it was real."

"Buff?"

"I think Angel's back." She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered.

Cordelia stared at their friend open mouthed. "But...he was sucked into hell."

Buffy let out a broken laugh. "I know...it doesn't make sense." She looked at Xander pleadingly. "Will you just...come with me? Maybe I imagined it."

He somehow doubted she imagined it and knew that he'd go wherever she needed him to. He looked at Cordelia. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"I can use the dart gun." She glanced toward the sleeping Oz. "But that pizza really knocked him out." She handed him her car keys. "Take my car.'

"Thanks." Xander smiled and kissed her. "Be back soon."

xxx

Sadly, Buffy hadn't imagined anything. Angel was definitely back, and she had him chained to a metal fixture on the wall. They approached the chained form cautiously, even at the distance they kept Angel growled at them.

Buffy gasped and trembled. "I thought it was all in my head...I...I had just let him go." She started to cry, quiet little shaking sobs. Angel lunged and growled at her. Xander got between them and made sure to make eye contact with Angel and growled back. Angel froze at the sound, but he kept quiet after that. Buffy collapsed, the stress too much as she curled in on herself to weep. Xander went to her and settled on the floor, pulling her into his lap and started to rock her, back and forth.

Sleep took her easily, and he repositioned her on the floor, pillowing her head on her arm and covering her with his light jacket. With one last warning look toward Angel he moved away from them both and pulled out his communicator.

Tor appeared on the little screen. "What's up?"

"I need supplies for a barrier...Angel found his way out of hell...we're at the Crawford place."

Tor's eyes bugged a bit. "...was it him? I mean I didn't smell any vampire on what was left of Jeff...had he eaten anyone?"

Xander shook his head. "The only blood I smell came from a squirrel."

"Well, that's good news. Willow and I will be there soon."

"I'll be here." He shut his communicator and looked back at Angel, Angel who bared his teeth at him, though his dark gaze was wary. Xander approached the feral vampire slowly.

When he was within range Angel charged at him, but Xander was ready. Angel was a wild thing, all instinct and animal, nothing left of his centuries of talent or experience. That was probably the only reason Xander managed to best the vampire, and he knew it. But it was now or never.

A quick jab to the face caught Angel off guard, made him stumble back and Xander rushed forward to slam him into the wall, pulling the chain up to keep Angel's arms up, and his deadly hands away from Xander. The vampire snarled and struggled, but Xander kept calm, his gaze level and let out a growl of his own. He let the power of the hyena fill his eyes...and he could feel the crescent tribal mark on his shoulder tingle a bit. Angel faltered for a second; it was all Xander needed, so he changed his growl to a low rumble...a purr. A sound of comfort. Angel shuddered and whimpered a bit, his body slowly going slack.

There was one more glare of defiance one more twinge of a struggle in his limbs and Xander darted forward a bit and latched his teeth to Angel's throat...but he didn't dare bite hard enough to leave a mark. He didn't want to claim Angel as pack...but the things Angel had probably seen, felt, experienced in hell...well they were probably a thousand times worse than anything Tony had done to him or his mom. Not to mention his stupid memories of a war that was over before his time. Stupid Ethan. He needed to let Angel know he was safe now, as safe as anyone could be on the Hellmouth, and this was the only way he knew how.

Angel's legs gave out then and he lowered the older male to the floor, releasing his hold on Angel's throat. Then...Angel clung to him, practically crawled into his lap and Xander found himself rocking the vampire into a fitful sleep as he had Buffy only moments before.

Tor was true to his word. They arrived just a few minutes after Angel had fallen asleep, if a little winded and the three of them worked quickly. He moved Angel to the center of the room and they set up a circle, then a barrier, and activated it with sutras.

Buffy awoke and watched the finishing touches be put in place. Her voice was small and quiet. "Did he?" 

Xander gave her a smile and cupped her cheek. "He ate a very unlucky squirrel, but he's in the clear on Jeff's murder."

"Thank god."

He bit his lip, hoping she wouldn't be upset about what he had to say next. "We have to tell Giles."

She stared at the sleeping form and nodded. "Yeah. Secrets from the pack never end well...and he and Jenny will need time to deal."

xxx

Xander entered the library in silence, tossing his jacket on the table; Cordelia looked up at him expectantly. "Well?"

"He's back...thankfully he's not our killer."

"Oh boy."

He nodded and yawned. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." He helped her stand and led her over to the cage her spirit beast on her shoulder, and like the night before he opened the door stepped inside and closed it behind him. Only tonight Cordelia was with him.

But it didn't matter. They were pack. And Oz's fur was soft and he made an excellent pillow. It only took a moment to shove Marshal over so they could all cuddle up with Oz.

xxx

The sound of the gate opening woke them up and Giles gave them a smile. "Sleep well."

Xander started to nod, but stopped and shook his head instead. "We need to talk."

"Oh?"

He grimaced, knowing Giles wasn't going to like this. "Angel's back."

Giles turned a good deal paler. "What?"

"Coffee. Need coffee. Tell you after coffee." Xander yawned again as he tried to wiggle out from under a naked Oz who snuffled and clung to him tighter. Xander pouted.

Cordelia yawned even as she snickered. "What he said."

Marshal and the little bird watched them in amusement from the top of the weapons cabinet.

xxx

Kyle looked from alpha to alpha. "So Angel is back."

Willow yawned a bit but nodded as she sat, half asleep, in Oz's lap. "Yep."

Heidi slumped at the table. "And we still have no idea what killed Jeff. Nothing at the zoo by the way."

"That about sums it up."

Rhonda leaned against Buffy and gave her a nudge. "How are you doing?"

Buffy contemplated her answer before saying; "Well...I'm not crying or having a breakdown. I'd say it's an improvement from last night."

"You can relax about that for now." Tor gave her an encouraging smile. "He's sealed up tight and can't hurt anyone."

"Right...so moving on..." She looked to Xander.

He nodded. "We still need to find Jeff's killer."

Larry raised his hand. "This might sound like a stupid question, but couldn't you guys sniff the killer out?"

Heidi made a bit of a face. "Sometimes it's hard to pinpoint in this school."

Kyle threaded his fingers with Larry's. "There's all kinds of old blood...and the trail has already gotten cold."

Xander sighed...they couldn't just sit and do nothing. "Wouldn't hurt. We can do an all over sweep after class, case the entire campus. If there's a lead, hopefully we'll find it."

xxx

The entire pack remained on edge and alert the rest of the day...and it wasn't until classes were well over that Xander got a hit. Fresh blood. Damn.

He found Buffy in the hall outside Mr. Platt's office where the smell of blood was coming from. Her eyes were sad and teary. "Buffy?"

Her voice was hollow, and Xander knew this death had hurt her... "He's dead...Xander I liked him. It's Dr. Gregory all over again. Why do the normal teachers who like me end up horribly dead?"

Xander sighed and gave her forehead a kiss before heading into the office. It looked like Platt had died quickly, probably never knew what hit him. The smallest of mercies. He moved closer to the body, taking in every scent that he could. One...seemed a bit familiar. He locked on it and went back into the hall, giving Buffy the barest of nudges to get her moving toward the library before he focused on his new task. It was time to hunt.

He yipped loudly and began tracking the scent. He yipped and barked now and again, letting the pack know he was on the hunt, that he had a scent. That he had a damn lead. It took only a minute or two before he heard the answering yips. And then Kyle, Heidi, Rhonda and Tor were with him.

Together they followed the smell of Platt's blood and the killer's scent to a storage room. A woman's scream was all it took to make them break the door down, sending splinters into the room. And there, was Pete...all crazy looking and vein-y. And there was his girlfriend Debbie, cowering on the floor with a fresh shiner.

The pack attacked. Pete was on the floor and bound with an electrical cord and duct tape...several layers of duct tape before he could blink. He wasn't breaking free...but just in case Xander knocked him out. With more than a little pleasure.

Debbie struggled to her feet as she cried. "Don't! Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it."

Xander went to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "He killed Mr. Platt and Jeff."

"What...he...it's not his fault...he's not himself when gets like that."

Xander sighed. "Or when he hurts you?"

"I just...I make him crazy because he loves me so much."

He forced her to meet his eyes. "Anyone who loved you wouldn't hurt you."

"You don't know..."

He softened his voice. "I spent my entire childhood watching my dad hurt my mom...I know."

She sobbed a bit. "I love him."

"I know. But this ends. He's killed two people. Not even my dad ever went that far."

She nodded and cried into his shoulder. The Feral Four wouldn't meet his eyes...it was hard to think of their alpha growing up in a house where he had felt helpless. He shuddered; he'd never tell them how bad it had really been growing up under Tony's roof.

xxx

Jenny was perched on the library counter for the latest pack meeting; Giles leaned back against her legs. "So they have Pete in custody?"

Xander nodded. "And in solitary confinement. What with him being super freak and all."

Cordelia leaned into him and shuddered. "How creepy is it that he Jekyll'ed himself up like that?"

Amy mimicked her shudder. "That was so very creepy."

Buffy gave them a small smile. "I just wish we'd been able to save Mr. Platt. I really liked him." Willow gave her a hug.

Oz looked at them all. "Now what? Aside from me going in the cage."

Buffy shrugged. "I should probably get some blood from the butcher for Angel...and just wait. See if he's a lost cause or if he can find his way back mentally."

Giles looked at her with pride. "That does seem to be a logical course of action."

"And after you feed Angel everyone meet back here for an Oz pile and a pack movie night." Xander grinned. "I'll get the TV ready."

Buffy grinned. "Sounds good."

XXX


	6. Full House

Tied up in Red

calikocat

Chapter Four: Full House

Word count: 6023

XXX

Again Hannibal stared at the men gathered around him. They always came whenever he needed them. Always dropping whatever they were doing. He hated to do this, to ask so much from them, but he really needed them.

He had been content before, to simply let go, spend his final days relaxing...before he knew about Heidi. Heidi changed everything. He needed more time.

"I know you're all busy, but I have something to do, something that I need your help with."

"What exactly is this about? We can't just drop everything Hannibal. Murdock and I have Amy and the kids to consider."

"I know Face...and you just might want Amy to hear this...where I'm going...and what I plan to do. There may not be any coming back. But I don't feel like I have much of a choice."

"Hannibal, what you talkin' bout?"

Hannibal sighed and handed B.A. his chart. "I don't have a lot of time."

B.A. looked it over carefully before he met Hannibal's eyes in shock. "Cancer?"

Face and Murdock grew pale and gripped one another's hands. "How long?" Murdock asked.

"Not long enough. Not long enough to really get to know my daughter. I need more time, and the only way I'm gonna get it...is by doing the impossible."

"It sounds like you have a plan."

"I do Face. But I can't do this alone. I need the A-Team and that includes Amy."

"Boss-man, our kids." Murdock murmured. "We have to think about them."

"Trust me Murdock, once I explain everything, you'll want her with you for this mission."

"Whatever you need Hannibal...as long as I don't have to fly."

"Won't that be interesting."

xxx

It was early, so early that not even a hint of dawn was creeping in the eastern window which meant it was still very dark...but there was a ringing from somewhere close to the alarm clock. There was no way either of them would set the alarm for dark-thirty and Xander groaned, even as he hoped whoever was calling wasn't in the middle of a crisis. "Cordy, sweetheart, is that your phone?"

"Mmph." She grumbled and wiggled halfway out of his arms and reached for the offending piece of technology blindly. Somehow she was able to find it and answer it without even opening her eyes. The talents of a teenage girl never ceased to surprise him. "Hello."

_"Hello Princess."_

The smooth chuckle, that he could just barely hear, on the other end of the line made her sit up with a gasp. "SPIKE!"

Xander was sitting up and practically on top of her in a second. "Is he okay?"

She shoved him back, which made him pout. "Are you okay? Why the heck didn't you call sooner? I know I had service the entire time we were in Japan...well almost the entire time."

_"Japan?"_

"Xander has family there."

_"Have a good summer then?"_

"It was different. We fell down a magic well and ended up five-hundred years in the past and got attacked by a horde of demons. What about you?"

_"Oh you know...Got Dru to South America. Got her hooked up with a Chaos Demon. Wandered about a bit..."_

Xander mouthed at her neck to distract her. "Is he coming back?"

Cordelia moved the phone so he could hear as well. "You get that?"

Spike chuckled again, and his voice sounded...lost. _"Yeah. I'll be back soon...don't know for how long though."_

Xander's voice came out in a rush then, as if he was compelled to pave Spike's way back to them. "Everything came out in the open. Buffy won't hassle you when you come back. Also she wanted to thank you for killing the Anointed One."

_"I wasn't expecting that...I'll keep it in mind."_

"We'll be waiting."

"Come back soon."

xxx

Xander refocused on the conversation, when Cordelia gave him a gentle nudge, giving Willow his attention. "What about Homecoming?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "We could rent a limo."

He made a face, his eyes moving back to the band playing on the stage. "Have fun with that."

Willow frowned. "You don't want to go? But it's our last one."

"We never cared about going before." He pointed out.

Willow gave him big eyes and repeated. "But it's our last one, Xander. We're Seniors; there are no do-overs."

Kyle gave her a smile and a comforting pat to the shoulder. "Larry and I are going; the four of us can split the cost of a limo."

Buffy shook her head. "Not me."

Cordelia grinned, as if everything was suddenly settled. "You and Oz can double date with Kyle and Larry...and you have to take pictures because I want to know about whatever monstrosity Harmony is going to try to wear."

Kyle nearly choked on a pretzel. "Queen C not going to Homecoming? Is there an apocalypse we don't know about?"

Cordelia smirked and looked down her nose at them, though her eyes were shining in amusement. "Queen C and Xander got a call early this morning from Spike, finally, and are too anxious to go to Homecoming when he could show up at any time."

Buffy nodded. "Understandable."

Willow gave her a sad face. "Buffy, you bought tickets."

"Yeah...not sure what I was thinking."

Xander gave her a nudge and tugged at her hair gently. "You could take Faith."

The face Cordelia made was sort of sour. "We have kind of been excluding her...even though she keeps eying my Xander like he's prime rib."

Willow tried not to giggle. "Yeah, if Faith goes it can be a slayer bonding experience."

"Maybe."

Oz gave her a sort of neutral smile, the kind only Oz could pull off. "How's Angel?"

She shrugged and slumped further into her seat. "Jumpy, nervous...twitchy. But he's talking now."

"He's strong Buff, he'll make it."

"Yeah...we just can't..."

Xander sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Yeah...and now that I'm thoroughly depressed...I'm gonna go. Check on Angel, take him some blood. Check in with Giles. Fun stuff like that."

xxx

The sun was just coming over the horizon, when Sammo pulled his car out of the parking lot of their apartment complex. He counted himself lucky that Louis had gotten him an apartment next to his own. It made things so much simpler and no one questioned when they came into work together, or went to the store together...or went home together which was all the time.

It had been a very long time since he had been in a relationship with someone, and what he had now with Louis was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Many years ago when they had been boys...there had been a time when he thought maybe Lee Hei could have...but that was more than a life time ago. And his wife was a distant memory as well.

He wondered what Louis saw in him. Louis who was young, beautiful in all the ways a man should be. American. So different. So out of sync with him. But Louis was willing to change, even though Sammo loved him the way he was. Every day he learned more about Sammo's life, his customs, his language, and he would eat almost anything that Sammo cooked.

It had been a long time since anyone had looked at Sammo with adoration, with that kind of love. And Louis already had his number as the American saying went. One flash of what his students called 'puppy eyes' and Sammo found himself agreeing to whatever Louis wanted.

So they were driving up to Sunnydale because Louis was curious, and there was no way Sammo was going to let the man he loved explore the Hellmouth on his own. He'd only just found the young man. He wanted to hold onto him for as long as he could. Life was too short to ignore what was right in front of him.

"You're being really quiet."

Sammo glanced at his lover. "I thought you were asleep."

"Nope...you okay Sammo?"

"I do not think this is a good idea. We should at least call first."

Louis gave him a smile that made Sammo's heart skip a beat. "Relax Sammo. It'll be great. We'll stay away from the danger zones, hang with the kids, take in small town life, and then head back to LA."

"It is the Hellmouth. It is one big danger zone."

"We'll be okay...think there's a decent hotel there?"

"Someone's home would be safer."

"Xander?"

"Xander."

xxx

They were nearly ready for school when Cordelia sort of paused and asked; "Where exactly is your mom?"

"I think she's pretty much moved in with her boyfriend."

"Wow."

"Just makes it easier to hide things. So, breakfast here or on the way to school?"

"Here is fine." She smiled at him and they headed downstairs with their bags. The sound of a knock on the front door made them freeze.

His eyes met hers. "I'm not expecting anyone."

"Don't look at me."

Marshal ran to the foot of the stairs and looked up at them. _Sammo and Louis are here_. Diana, Cordelia's spirit beast, was perched on his head; it seemed to be one of her favorite spots.

They shared another look and finished walking downstairs. Xander reached the door first and opened it. There stood Louis and Sammo, each with a suitcase.

Cordelia raised a brow at them. "So are you moving?"

Louis grinned. "No. Took a couple of days vacation. Wanted to see the Hellmouth."

Xander just sort of stared at the detectives. "Crazy much?"

Sammo sighed heavily. "I could not talk him out of it."

Xander winced in sympathy and nodded sagely at the older man. "I know how that can be." He grunted when Cordelia elbowed him. "Ow."

"Can we come in?" Louis asked.

Xander and Cordelia moved as one, standing aside and leaving them room to enter. Louis gave them a confused look, but Sammo nodded in understanding and stepped over the threshold. Louis followed. Xander closed the door behind them. "Sorry, but it's a rule of the Dale. You never invite someone in verbally; they could get vamped at any time. And all a vampire needs to get in your house is a spoken invitation."

Louis swallowed. "Got it."

"Cordy, show them to the guest room? I'll call Buffy and get started on breakfast."

"Sure, come on guys." She led them upstairs and Xander headed toward the kitchen phone.

He dialed Buffy's number before peeking in the fridge; she picked up on the first ring. "Hey Buff. We have company and I have just the thing to get your mind off those Homecoming blues."

xxx

Buffy stared at him. "So you just left them at your house?"

"Well ya know they're not like Kagome, they can't blend in with the high school crowd."

"Don't worry, we have it covered." Cordelia grinned. "Marshal can play tour guide, and that way Diana can get out in the sun without the neighborhood cats trying to eat her."

"Who's Diana?" Willow asked.

"Finally named my spirit beast."

"It's a pretty name...are the three of you sure about Homecoming?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah."

"Besides, there's always Prom." Cordelia looked at him pointedly. "We are going to Prom aren't we?"

He gulped and nodded, figuring it was safer. "Prom is a go. Now, let's get those yearbook photos taken."

xxx

"Xander."

He paused and took a few steps back until he was even with Amy. "What's up?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Back before, before Raizen fixed me...I was spiraling."

Xander focused on her further, taking in her body language, her scent...whatever she was about to tell him was something she wasn't proud of. "Amy? Come on Ames, you can tell me. I won't judge."

Amy swallowed. "There's this guy named Rack he's got a space in the bad part of town...he deals in black magic."

"Is he giving you trouble?"

She nodded. "It's my own fault. He had a taste of my power, and knew my mom's really well. He's calling me back to him...and I'm not sure I can resist."

A chill settled in his stomach. "What are you trying to say Amy?"

"Rack deals black magic like a drug. I was starting to get addicted. I'm clean now, thanks to Raizen...and Rack doesn't have his claws in me now...but..."

His heart pounded in alarm as he realized Amy was fighting that addiction...unlike their father who just let the alcohol take him, just knowing she was fighting it made him proud of her. "You can feel the pull."

She nodded and her eyes met his. "I don't know what to do."

Xander pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I'll take care of it. You just tell me where to find him."

"He's human Xander...or at least I think he is. Killing humans is bad."

He ruffled her hair and held her tight. "Don't worry about it. I doubt he'll die. Besides, I wasn't going to handle this one alone."

xxx

"I just don't understand why you won't give me a chance."

Buffy hid her grimace. She had been avoiding Scott for ages now...but he'd finally managed to corner her. Darn. "Scott, listen, I'm sure you're a great guy. I'm just not ready for a relationship...with anyone. You know, I had a really bad break up and my ex is still sort of hanging around."

"Can't we at least get to know one another better?"

"I'm sorry...I'm just not...interested."

"Is it because of what I had with Faith?"

And suddenly Xander was there, crowding into Scott's personal space and slipping an arm around his waist. "Or maybe, it's because you've been telling people she's gay because she keeps rejecting you." He tugged Scott closer to him and Scott blushed. "But I'm thinking you might be the one having an identity crisis." He cupped Scott's cheek and looked closely at his face. "Keep it up and it'll count as stalking. Now be a good boy and leave."

He released Scott and they watched as the guy tripped over his own feet in a daze as he walked away. Xander's expression was...amused. He glanced at her. "What do you think? Maybe he'll leave you alone now."

"After that he might just start panting after you instead of me. How'd you know he was spreading rumors anyway?"

"Tor and Heidi. They always hear the gossip first...even before Cordy." He tilted his head a bit and frowned. "You okay?"

She shook her head and barely suppressed a shiver. "Xander, I think I'm being watched."

He gave her a slow blink with a raised brow. "Well, that's not surprising...you're a pretty girl after all."

She smacked his chest, "ow." "Not in an admiring way...more like a predator way."

"Well you're a pretty slayer, unless you mean in a sexual predator kind of way...are any other high school boys stalking you?"

Buffy glared at him, hands on her hips. "You have an answer for everything today don't you?"

Xander gave her an unrepentant grin. "I try."

Jonathan appeared a ways ahead of them in the open corridor; he waved when he saw them before heading toward them. As he reached them he gave a small, nervous smile. "Hey guys."

Xander grinned. "Jono! What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Jonathan gave Buffy a shy glance. "Just you Xander, it's kind of...guy stuff."

Buffy shrugged and smiled. "Then that's my cue. I was going to meet Faith in the library anyway. Later."

Xander waved her off and focused on Jonathan. "What's up?"

"I'm dating."

"Okay. Congratulations."

"Like serious dating...and he's...and please don't think I'm crazy...not human...and it's getting serious."

"You said that part already, but I get it." Xander nodded. "Rinku is courting you huh."

Jonathan blinked and nearly glared at him. "How did you know? I haven't even told anyone...except my mom and she totally adores him."

"Saw him meet you for lunch a while back."

Jonathan nodded and blushed. "Oh...so uh...do demons mate for life?"

"Some do...If it helps Rinku is our age and has never courted anyone before."

"It does...but what if he wants me to go with him to the Makai after Graduation?"

"What were your plans for next year? College? Work force?"

"I didn't really have any."

"Then you could give it a chance." Xander shrugged. "I've been told that the air there can really mess with humans...but then again we are Hellmouth born. You might take a trip there and see how you do."

"But it's a demon realm."

"And some of the cities there have wicked technology straight out of a comic book."

"Whoa."

Xander grinned. "Talk to Rinku about it and congrats. Also, if you'd rather live on a Hellmouth, but want a change of scenery, there's a Hellmouth in Cleveland."

"Hellmouth? Rinku mentioned it...is that really what makes everything so weird?"

"Yep."

Jonathan grinned back. "Thanks...so you're really a prince?"

"Technically...and you know...Amy Madison is my half sister and that makes her a princess. Crazy huh."

"Whoa. So uh...any advice? Since you're like a demon prince."

"Hey, I'm mostly human. But, if you're not comfortable with Rinku you tell him to slow down."

"No, I'm totally comfortable with him."

"Okay...tell you what, why don't you take him to Homecoming. You haven't done that yet right? Gone out in a group?"

"No. We've always gone on our dates alone."

"Well Kyle and Rinku know each other, Larry is in the know, so you guys and Willow and Oz can all go to Homecoming together."

"You're not going?"

"Cordy and I are gonna stay home."

Jonathan stared at him in disbelief. "Cordelia Chase isn't going to Homecoming?"

"Crazy huh?"

"Did we fall into an alternate reality while I was talking?"

Xander laughed and slung his arm around the smaller boy. "Not today, Jono. Come on; let's go find Kyle and Larry."

xxx

Cordelia peeked into Jenny's classroom, and found exactly who she was looking for, finally. "Hey, Giles, Jenny. I looked in the library for you first. Imagine my shock when you weren't in there." She grinned when Giles jumped a bit. "I need the two of you to go on a double date with a couple of cops from LA."

Giles looked at her like she was nuts as he waited for Jenny to gather up her things. "Why on earth would Jenny and I go on a double date with two policemen from LA?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Because you're in their age bracket, and when I say that I mean Sammo is your age and Louis is Jenny's age, also most of us are patrolling tonight while some of us are getting ready for Homecoming."

Jenny smiled. "Are you excited about Homecoming?"

"Not really, but then Xander and I aren't going, we got a call from Spike so we're waiting for him to mosey into town. Anyway, our spirit beasts are babysitting the guys today."

Giles sighed. "And you're volunteering us for the night shift."

"Bingo. Besides, if a vamp shows up the guys could probably handle it. They're both really good fighters who tend to Kung Fu their opponents into unconsciousness before ever reaching for a gun." She brightened her smile a touch more and added the icing to the cake. "And Sammo dives a Caddy, a classic convertible, powder blue."

Jenny grinned at her, her eyes twinkling...probably because any car was better than Giles' midget freak show, Sammo's car being a classic was just window dressing. "I'm in."

Giles however gave his lover a look that was almost a pout. "But I have research."

Jenny gave his cheek a consoling pat. "There's nothing world ending going on right now. We should have some fun. With people closer to our own age...and not high school kids. No offense Cordelia."

"None taken, trust me, the last thing any of us want to do is go on a double date with old people."

"You do realize Spike is older than me."

"That's different. He's ours."

"Rupert, please stop arguing with Cordelia's logic. You know you won't win."

Giles caved, almost instantly at the look Jenny gave him. "Alright. You win Cordelia. We'll go out...as long as it's not Monster Trucks."

xxx

Patrol had been quiet, normal even...right up until a black limo turned onto the street they were walking on. Goody.

Xander pulled Cordelia aside as the limo approached them, as it could be the Mayor, or a new bad in town. He relaxed just a bit when the Mayor stepped out. Better the evil you're just getting to know than a completely new and unknown threat.

"Mr. Mayor."

"Xander. I thought you should know there are some unsavory characters in town."

"We had suspected that." He nodded in appreciation; it was a lie but it seemed better than letting the man know he'd been caught off guard. "Thank you for confirming it. I'm guessing they're up to something heinous? Something that you actually disapprove of?"

The Mayor's smile reminded him of...well to sound cliché, like a used car salesman. "Indeed they are. They're planning a little game with your slayers."

Cordelia gave the Mayor a puzzled look. "What kind of game?"

"I believe they're calling it Slayer Fest '98."

Xander groaned. "Some kind of hunting game? Really?"

Mayor Wilkins stepped forward and handed Xander a folder. "I'll admit it lacks a certain class." He chuckled. "This is all the Intel I have on them."

Xander accepted the folder, Cordelia however had another question. "Why?"

"Well you kids do such a good job of cleaning up our town and showing the riff raff the door. It's good to see today's youth giving back to the community."

"In other words we're keeping any and all competition you have out of the way...But Mr. Mayor, whatever it is you're planning we will stop you."

Wilkins just smiled, got back into his limo, and rode away into the night.

Cordelia gripped his arm. "Now what?"

"We go through the packet. Take out the trash."

xxx

Sammo and Louis were cuddled on the couch in front of the TV when they got home. Louis looked up. "You two are late."

Xander gave a half sort of wave as he shrugged. "Patrol. How was the double date?"

"It was fun, but I think next time Sammo would rather go see Monster Trucks."

"What is wrong with that? I have never seen Monster Trucks before."

Louis gave his leg a pat and grinned at them. "So, you patrol every night?"

Cordelia made herself comfortable in an armchair. "Less people die that way." Xander sat on the floor at her feet, leaned against her legs, and opened the folder.

Sammo frowned at them. "Did anything happen?"

He nodded. "Some unknowns are in town, they want to do a little slayer hunting. We may have to remove them from town before they make their move."

"You need some help?"

Louis nodded. "We worked a case where some guys were bringing in large game for hunts here in California. Sammo ended up getting hunted."

Cordelia looked at him. "What do you think?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I have their stats here."

Sammo shifted and held his hand out. "Then let's get to work."

Much later after Cordelia was asleep Xander slipped downstairs with his communicator and called Yusuke.

"Xander? What's up?"

"You want a chance to play the protective big brother and beat up a bully?"

"Who's giving you trouble?"

"Not me...Amy. Seems she was fighting a black magic addiction before she worked the gypsy curse for us. Her drug dealer has been putting out feelers, trying to reel her back in...and she's not the only magic user in our group.

"Tor and Willow."

"Yeah."

"I'd planned to visit anyway. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. Later."

"See you soon Xander."

Xander closed the communicator and slumped against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, sliding down. He'd called Yusuke because he wasn't sure he could handle a drug dealer...that was unknown territory. Vampires? No problem. An Apocalypse? Give him a few hours to scramble a plan together. But drugs? Addictions scared the crap out of him, and he didn't want Amy to turn into Tony. Hell, he didn't want to turn into Tony.

Was it wrong to cry for big brother in this case?

xxx

"So what's the deal?" Buffy asked at their latest meeting the next morning, noticing most of the pack was present.

Xander placed a folder on the table. "Mr. Mayor is content to let us be for now and continue cleaning up town like we have been. But it looks like you were right about being watched. We have some work to do."

Heidi leaned forward eagerly. "We get to hunt?"

"Yep. Wills, I need you to find where these guys have been staying." He pushed the folder toward her. "Some of them are pretty tech savvy." Willow accepted the folder and headed directly for the computer. "Now, Sammo and Louis offered to help. So we'll need to keep this as clean as possible."

Heidi pouted. "Damn."

Cordelia ruffled her hair. "You can still kill the vamps and the demon."

"Oh. Good."

xxx

The Germans' dependence on their technology was their downfall and pretty much everyone else's as they were all in the same place. Willow was able to track their movements and Xander broke a window and tossed in a couple of tear gas canisters.

The group of hunters barged out coughing and choking, the Germans were taken down easily by Sammo and Louis. Their wheelchair-bound boss received a conk over the head from Cordelia. Willow stayed out of the fray itself but took out the fur covered guy with a tranq dart. Buffy and Heidi staked the vamps...and Xander decapitated the demon.

They all looked at one another and Heidi pouted, hands on her hips. "That's it? I thought these were pros. Baby vamps are more challenging than this."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Let's just get Daniel Boone here loaded into Oz's van. We'll put the Hellmouth Scare in him before we kick him out."

"And these three?" Sammo asked, as he gestured to the two hit men and their boss.

Xander gave a shrug. "They have records all over. I'm sure your boss won't ask too many questions if you bring them in."

Louis gave him an amused look. "Police work isn't quite that easy."

Cordelia waved him off. "Duh, that's why we're vigilantes. Less legal clean up."

An idea chose that moment to ping in Xander's brain. "The Mayor won't ask any questions if you drop them off at City Hall...actually...Cordy hand me your phone." She pulled it out of her little purse of awesome and handed it to him. He dialed the most recent number he'd memorized.

"Hello? This is Allan Finch, Deputy Mayor."

"Hello Mr. Finch. This Xander Harris. Mayor Wilkins and I had a meeting about the new characters in town. I just wanted him to know that they've been taken care of. However, some of them have outstanding warrants and should be dealt with in a more legal capacity.

There was an awkward moment before, a very nervous Finch answered. "Of course, if you would just give me your location I'll send the police to take care of it."

Xander rattled off the address and gave everyone thumbs up. "Thank you Mr. Finch, have a nice night."

"Um yes, thank you so much Mr. Harris."

Xander hung up. "So we're letting the local police deal with the crazy people who have the law after them."

"Xander..."

"What is it Heidi?" He blinked at her and the wad of cash she was holding up. "Where did that come from?"

Louis frowned at the bloodstained money. "That's probably what one these guys paid to play the game."

Heidi grinned. "There's more inside...lots more. I think this was just part of one payment because there is more bloodstained cash in there."

Xander bit his lip in thought before finally nodding. "Everyone do a quick sweep, if there's any more money I want it found."

"The money is not yours Xander." Sammo told him. "But I understand it would be awkward to hand it over to the police."

He looked at Sammo and Louis closely; Heidi had already gone back inside. "We end up hurt more often than we like or let on. That means hospital bills and medical supplies...not to mention the clothes we lose when we get covered in demon ick."

Buffy shuddered. "Like that time I got covered in pink slime. So...this is going to go toward a pack fund?"

He nodded. "Seems like a good cause to me."

"I don't like it." Louis muttered. "But I can understand why you would need it. We'll just tie up these guys while you do that."

"Thanks Louis."

xxx

Homecoming was Sammo and Louis' last night in Sunnydale and Xander and Cordelia had decided to stay in and watch a movie with them, having already made a sweep of a good portion of town. Heidi, Tor and Rhonda were in full patrol mode while everyone else was at the dance, with plans for their own quick sweep later.

They had only just started the movie when there was a knock on the door. Xander did a cursory feel with his senses and grinned before he opened the door. Botan floated through the open doorway on her oar, Amy following after on foot.

Amy's smile was the brightest he'd ever seen it. "Guess who we brought to meet you?"

"Who?"

Yusuke and Keiko stepped over the threshold, and in Keiko's arms was a tiny baby dressed in pink. Yusuke smirked. "Xander, this is your niece. Urameshi Kazumi."

Xander stared for a moment. He was an uncle. It really hit him for the first time...it was a real thing. He reached out just barely touching the rosy, pudgy cheek, and Kazumi opened her eyes. And for a second he could feel Raizen's presence, could feel the old man looking through his eyes at his newest descendant. He could feel the pride and the love Raizen had for them all, a father's love. It was a pretty awesome feeling.

xxx

"So what did you think?"

Rinku tightened his hand around Jonathan's knowing that how he answered was very important. "It was fun...sorry if I embarrassed you though."

"You didn't...why would I be embarrassed?" Jonathan stopped to look up at him. "There's nothing embarrassing about you."

"I didn't dance very well."

"You caught on."

"My clothes weren't like Kyle's or Larry's..."

"Oz was dressed more casual too."

"He was in the band."

Jonathan rolled his eyes before he reached up and around Rinku's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The move surprised Rinku and he stumbled a bit as he fell forward and into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jonathan to steady himself and pulled his boyfriend closer.

The kiss was brief, just a touch of tongue and then Jonathan pulled back a bit to look into Rinku's eyes. "It was perfect. Stop apologizing."

Rinku snorted and leaned in to kiss him again. "Still...I'll do better at Prom."

xxx

Xander was alone in the living room when Yusuke slipped back inside, pausing in surprise when he saw his little brother waiting up for him. "Xander? It's late."

"Were you taking care of Amy's problem?"

Yusuke nodded. "Botan and I dealt with Rack. She stripped his power from him and I made my own impression. If he ever remembers his own name he won't want to come back to Sunnydale...not that he can make it back.

"I don't want to know."

"No, you really don't." Yusuke sighed. "Listen, I'm glad you came to me for this...but I don't want any more surprises like what happened with Acathla. We live in this world too and I'd like to have a heads up if the world is gonna end."

Xander nodded; a sick feeling settling in his stomach. "I didn't think of that."

Yusuke sat in front of him on the coffee table. "I know, you were still recovering, you'd just lost a friend, and Giles was kidnapped and being tortured. You were in the middle of a crisis and didn't have time to think. But that's why I wanted to talk."

"Okay?"

"I spoke to Mukuro, and some of the others, the more powerful demons in the Makai. They've started construction on some cities...towns really with barriers. Barriers that will let humans living in them slowly get used to the atmosphere of the Makai."

"Refugee towns."

"Yeah. Hiei planted the idea in Mukuro's head first and by the time your little crisis happened she already had one town almost done. She's recruiting help from all over, so next time, at least give me a call so I can get Keiko and Kazumi out, and my mom, Keiko's parents...okay?"

Xander nodded. "Tor said his and Botan's parents live in a pocket dimension...he has access to it here in the Dale...so that may be where we go if we can't save the world...it all depends on if Merlin and Nimue mind putting us up for a while."

Yusuke ruffled his hair. "Don't try to take on so much. You have a lot of people to shoulder the burden."

"Yeah...I guess."

xxx

Cordelia was awake and on her cell phone when he finally made it up to his room. "What's up?" He asked as he sat by her on the bed.

She held her hand up for a moment as she spoke to whoever was on the other end. "No its fine. Thanks for not slaying them...we can give you a list of the friendlies later. Night Faith."

She hung up and Xander quirked a brow. "Faith?"

"She was patrolling and ran into Rinku and Jonathan. She recognized Jono from school and just had some questions, especially since she attacked them and Rinku was stronger than her. But they called a truce...and ended up hanging out.

"Huh. Ya know it might be good for her to have friends outside out little group."

"Especially since you have her set up in that cute little house all to herself. She can have friends over...should we have her over here? For a movie night or something?"

"It's something to think about."

XXX


End file.
